My New English Tutor
by dark-night-sky
Summary: TalaRei. Rei's friend Mao organized for him to have an English tutor, as its the word of the world. His tutor is a redhead who goes to the private school, and his tutor isn't the most hardworking student ever. Rei now has a redhead in his life to deal wit
1. Beer and Milk

**A/N: **All parts where characters are speaking in English will be underlined_. _Thank you for your attention, please enjoy the story.

TalaRei

My English Tutor

Disclaimer: Kivea does not own Beyblade.

--

The boy sucked in a breath, his heart beating wildly and a look of determination on his face. He put his tanned hand on the golden door handle, pushing the door forward and popping his head into the room. It was dark, and the light that he was letting in illuminated the room and a door on the left.

_First door on the left, she said, _he thought, fully stepping into the dark hallway. It was a plain dark wall with soft red carpet. There was three pictures on the wall, attracting his attention. One was of a young boy and girl sitting at a beach in nappies, playing by a lopsided sandcastle. Their matching crimson eyes sent shivers down the boy's spine. The one below looked like a big family photo, each member with pale skin. The two children from the picture above were older in this one, looking at the camera with the same red eyes that many other of their family members had. The final one was a long photo of a girl laughing, her hair and summer dress blowing in the wind as she stood on the beach. She had beautiful platinum locks that none of the other people in the photos had. The boy felt his hand running over his own hair which was tied in a wrap and hung at his knees.

"What are you doing?" came a male voice from behind him. He spun, his golden eyes fixing on the crimson ones of the boy from the photo. He stood a good five inches taller than the long haired boy and had strange shark tail markings on his cheeks, eyes glaring.

"I-I came," he swallowed. "For tutoring."

The red eyed boy in front of him snorted and went back into the room opposite the photos, holding the door open. "This way."

He followed quickly, clinging to his school bag.

Lying on the couch in front of the TV was a pale boy, his head flung over the back so his neck was fully exposed. His school shirt was unbuttoned half way and the sleeves were pushed up to his elbows. The long haired boy still had his black school jacket on, buttoned all the way up, and the red eyed male next to him had the same jacket but it wasn't buttoned at all.

"Tala!" the red eyed one snapped before snapping something in another language.

The head came forward and two strands of red hair fell into dazzling icy blue eyes, vibrant hair up in devil horns. He looked at the taller boy before turning his eyes to the smaller one.

"You must be Rei," Tala said smoothly, standing and smiling slightly. "I'm Tala, you're new English tutor."

Rei cleared his throat. "Thank you very much for-for offering to help."

"Nonsense," Tala said, swinging his hips as he waltzed over to the two males. "Anything to be of service to such a pretty boy."

The other boy mumbled something in a language Rei didn't speak.

"Don't be rude, Kai," Tala scolded. "Speak in Japanese."

Kai raised a brow. "I don't see how Japanese will help someone who's meant to be learning English."

Tala smirked. "_I _don't see how Russian will help someone who's meant to be learning English and only speaks Japanese and Chinese."

"Whatever," Kai sighed, turning to Rei. "Good luck with that one," he jerked his head to Tala. "Do you need anything to drink or eat?"

"Uh, some milk would be nice."

"Get me a can of bear, will you?" Tala called, shutting the door as the red eyed boy left. He turned his attention to Rei, chuckling. "Relax a little, will you? You're so tense! Take off your jacket or something, put your bag down. Have a little break before we start studying."

Rei dropped his bag and followed the red head to the couch, looking at the TV program that was lighting up the room. Some scary movie.

God, what was Mao thinking?

--

"Rei!" she jumped onto Rei's desk, sitting on it with a bright grin. "You'll never guess what I managed to get you!"

He gave her a bored look. "Final Fantasy four?"

She frowned, but her energy wasn't depleted. "Lee shouldn't have gotten you that game. It's all you do, when what you should be doing is studying for a _certain subject_,"

Rei narrowed his eyes at that smiled she had back. "What did you do, Mao?"

"Have some faith, Rei! I've gotten you an English tutor!" she exclaimed. "Isn't it so exciting?"

"No, it really isn't," he cringed. "You know I can't speak English!"

She huffed. "Chinese may be the second most spoken language, but that's only because so many people in the world _are _Chinese. As your big sister-"

"You're not my big sister, Mao."

"-I think that it would be better for you if you could actually pass English with a C. Then you'll be ready to face the big, bad world and it's inhabitants!"

He sighed, seeing no way around the situation. "When and where?"

Mao squealed, hopping off his desk, her wild pink hair swaying slightly. "After school today straight away! I have the address in my bag!"

"But me and Lee were going to go-"

She huffed, planting her hands on her hips. "I've talked to Lee already, don't think he's getting out of this either! I've organised for him to do his chores rather than leaving me to do them."

Rei sighed, rubbing his temples. "What's my tutor like then?"

"Oh, you'll see, you'll see. He's in the year above us at the Japanese International High School-"

"Those kids _hate _kids from our school!" Rei exclaimed, fully aware of the rivalry between the two schools.

"Oh, suck it up. He seemed more than happy to help."

"Are you at least going to tell me his name?"

Mao smiled dreamily. "Tala," she said. "He's Russian, rich, and has the nicest hair colour ever," she frowned. "It clashes with mine though."

"Why, what's his hair colour? Teal?"

"Red," her eyes lit up. "Bright, shocking red!"

--

Tala smiled and Rei fidgeted under the gaze. Kai had lead the two away from the TV into a study room where they were sat surrounded by books on a table with paper and pencils all over, an English children's book in front of them.

"What's this word?" Rei asked, pointing at the page.

"Yume, dream,"

"Dream," Rei repeated, wrapping his tongue around the word. "Tis dream." Tala chuckled a little and Rei flustered, fuming slightly. "I can't pronounce the t-h thing, okay?"

"Not many Asian people can," Tala said, turning back to the page, his amused smile still in place. "So, this dream was different because_-_"

"What's because?"

Tala sighed, shaking his head. "Because is on every other page. How do you not remember?"

Rei looked down sadly, fists clenched on the table. "I told you, I'm not good at English."

There was a pause where the blue eyed boy sat back in his chair, looking intently at the other.

"Say that in English."

Rei looked up. "What?"

"What you just said."

Rei bit his lip. "I speak to you, I no speak English good."

Tala nodded. "When saying 'speak' in past tense, it changes to 'said'. Remember that. It's irregular."

The smaller boy stared at the Russian for a few moments, who was sat up in his chair, looking professional, amusement still in his eyes. Rei nodded and wrote down the words in his book.

"Now, this dream was different because-"

"Because it was about snow," Rei finished. He frowned. "What's snow?"

"In English."

"What snow?"

Tala smiled slightly. "Yuki."

"And because?"

Annoyed sigh. "Kai! Can we have a break?!"

--

The three males were sat in the kitchen eating steak. The Russians each had a can of bear while Rei had a glass of milk. After a while the door bell rang and Kai got up silently, leaving the room and excusing himself.

"So, you go to Tsubasa High, right?" Tala asked. "Is it a nice school?"

"It's alright I guess," Rei replied. "We don't have English classes though, but I used to take beginners English in China before we moved out here," he frowned thoughtfully. "Are you and Kai related?"

Tala shook his head. "No, just friends. I practically live here though, as we're so close. We're two out of about five Russians at the international school."

"Out of all those kids?" Rei asked, shocked. "Wow…"

"Yeah," Tala shrugged. The couple looked up as Kai entered the room, a pink haired girl following. She wore her usual pink attire, quarter lengths and a Chinese shirt.

"Hi Tala, thanks loads for tutoring Rei," Mao said with a bright smile. "Don't know what he would do without you," she turned to Rei, telling him to thank the redhead in Chinese.

"Yeah, thanks," Rei said. "And thank you for the food, Kai."

He shook his head.

Tala stood and walked Mao and Rei to the door. "It's no problem, it was fun," he winked at me. "And I do anything to get out of my own work."

Mao waved and started to walk down the path. Rei smiled and followed her.

"Did you have fun?" Mao asked.

"I guess, he's kind of cool," Rei replied. "The English part wasn't fun though."

She giggled. "I'm sure you'll come to love it, English is the word of the world, as Granma used to say."

Rei frowned. "What's world?"

Mao rolled her eyes and linked their arms, resting her head on his shoulder. "I said, English is the word of the world."

"Oh!"

The two Chinese students got back home, walking into the house and into the living room where Lee and his dad were watching TV. Lee looked up, grinning to see his sister and Rei.

"Hey guys," he greeted, standing and walking over to them. "How was tutoring?"

"It was okay," Rei replied with a shrug.

"I can't believe Mao has you learning from one of those rich kids."

The girl huffed. "There's nothing wrong with them, Lee! You haven't even met them!"

"I don't plan on it," Lee said.

"I'm tired and stuff, so I'm going to go shower," Rei said, leaving to go to his room to get his things.

_Tala_, Rei thought, falling on his bed and staring at the ceiling, imagining the bright haired boy. _You're very interesting, aren't you? _

--

Kivea: -shifty eyes- I know, I know, I said I wouldn't make anymore stories, but I can't help it! The idea was so…so…

Ugh, I loved it and couldn't be bothered to manga-it.

Ja ne ~

Kivea

**PS: **Uh, about calling **Mariah Mao**, I like it better muchly, so I call her that instead. If anyone has a problem with it, tell me and I'll change it back.

PREVIEW:

"Kai! What are you doing here?"

"You left your jacket at my house."

"Oh…thanks for giving it back."

"Hn."

"Rei, who's this?"


	2. Lemonade Cafe

_**A/N: **__Thank you to those who read the last chapter and are reading this one :3 you up my hit count! _

_TalaRei _

_Chapter Two _

_--_

_Golden yellow eyes opened that morning to see the light wooden planks of the bed above him, cringing at the light streaming through open blinds. The snores of Lee filled his ears and made it near impossible to go back to sleep. This was the reason he went to bed first. Stumbling out of bed, the long haired male stretched and yawned, trudging to the door and heading to the bathroom in his boxers and t-shirt. _

_When he finally got to the kitchen he saw his female guardian cooking at the stove, humming happily to herself with headphones in her ears. He got a carton of milk out of the fridge and took it to the bar table, gulping it back. _

"_Rei! How many times do you have to be told? Don't drink from the carton!" _

_He turned to the pink female. "I'm going to finish the whole thing anyway, this way there's less washing up." _

_She rolled her eyes and sat next to him as he fell back to sleep._

_Ten minutes later the house was awake, Rei getting up his best friend and their dad home from work, grunting a hello and going to bed with a mug of coffee. _

"_Has anyone seen my school jacket?" Rei asked, entering the kitchen with his hair in his hands, wrapping it in the white binding. "I can't find it." _

"_Did you come home with it?" Mao asked, frowning. "Maybe you left it at Tala's house." _

"_Mm, maybe…" Rei shrugged. "I know I went there with it." _

"_I told you it was a good idea to get a spare," the woman cooking chimed, her untameable black hair tied back with an amber bow to match her eyes and tanned skin. "Now you can wear that." _

"_Yeah, thanks." _

_Lee got up, pulling his sister's ponytail and grabbing his bag. "Be quick then, we're running late." _

"_You were the last one to wake up!" Mao shouted as he walked down the hall. Rei ran back into the bedroom he shared and grabbed his bag, still holding his ponytail. _

"_What about your jacket?" Mao's mum called as the last two teens left the house. _

"_It's fine, Xing, it's not that cold!" _

_The woman frowned, going back to the kitchen to finish washing up. "Teenagers." _

_The three got to the car that they shared with their dad, who was late, and got in, Lee in the passenger's seat, Mao driving and Rei in the back. _

_When they got to school, Rei was the only one without his jacket. The girls had their blazers and bows, their blue tartan skirts and long socks for the colder weather. Rei rubbed his arms, trying to warm up. _

"_You should've got the jacket," Mao scolded, locking up the car before joining her brother and friend. "Boys." _

"_I'll be fine when we get inside," Rei assured. Lee nodded, not looking at the others. _

"_What is it?" Mao asked, noticing her brother's lack of focus. _

"_That kid, he doesn't go to our school, does he?" _

_The two looked over and stopped. "That's Kai," Mao stated. Rei nodded. _

"_What's he doing here…" Rei mused aloud, walking over to the Russian boy, standing out amongst the Asian students. _

"_Kai! What are you doing here?__"__ Rei asked, grinning brightly at the boy. _

_He held out a black school jacket. "__You left your jacket at my house.__"___

"_Oh__…__thanks for giving it back.__"___

_Kai turned, getting ready to leave. "__Hn.__"___

"_Rei, who__'__s this?__"___

_The two turned to see Mao and Lee next to them, the girl smiling and the boy frowning suspiciously. "This is Kai," Rei introduced. "Kai, this is my best friend, Lee." _

_Kai nodded in greeting. Lee narrowed his eyes and held out a hand. _

"_Nice to meet you." _

_Kai stared at the hand for a few moments before a loud shout broke him out of his thoughts. _

"_Kai! Yo, buddy, what you doing here?!" _

_The group looked over to see Takao, the class clown, running over with his trademark grin. _

"_Takao," Kai greeted, though it sounded more like a statement. "What do you want?" _

"_Can't I just say hi? Jeez, you've always got a stick shoved up your as-" _

"_Takao!" came a shrill voice from behind him. The group turned again to see a brunette running over with an angry look on her face. "Just wait till I get my hands on you!" _

"_Ah, sorry guys, I have to go. Catch you later, Rei, Lee, Mao!" _

_Kai scoffed and turned back to Rei, pinning him with those crimson eyes. "__See you next Tuesday__," he said, English flowing off his tongue. _

"_Uh, yeah," Rei smiled. "Bye." _

_There was a pause where the trio watched the Russian disappear round the corner. _

"_I really don't like that kid," Lee announced. Mao rolled her eyes and Rei chuckled. _

_A black sports car went streaming passed. _

"_I really, really don't like that kid." _

_--_

_A week passed quickly and uneventfully. Rei had almost forgotten about the two Russians that he was going to see that evening until he received a text from an unknown number. _

_Hey Rei, this is Tala. How about we go somewhere nicer than Kai's house today? I'll pick you up from school. _

He agreed, not minding where he studied so long as Mao got off his back. He was waiting at the gate with his two friends, watching everyone leave the school on their preferred form of transport.

Rei gasped in shock as a sleek black and blue bike skidded to a halt in front of him, the user in a high schooler's uniform with white and red trainers and pale skin.

The biker flicked his helmet screen up, blue eyes winking at him.

"Hope I didn't surprise you," Tala said with a mischievous look in his eyes. Rei shook his head silently.

"You're not getting on that thing with him," Lee stated, glaring at the blue eyed boy. "I don't trust him."

"I won't take him far," Tala said in a patronising voice. "He'll be back before bedtime."

Lee growled. "He'll be back before then if I have anything to say about it…"

Tala pulled his bag onto his lap, pulling a blue helmet out and handing it to Rei, who took it, slightly stunned.

"Here," the redhead said. "You'll be needing this."

"Uh…thanks," Rei said, taking the helmet. "Where are we going with this?" he made a gesture to the bike.

Tala raised a brow. "To your English class."

Rei glanced at his two friends, looking at Lee's angry face and Mao's curious and nervous face.

"Sure," he said with a smile. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

He clambered onto the bike, his knees bumping against Tala's upper legs as he put his helmet on.

"Just take hold of my waist and hold on tight," the redhead said before shutting the screen of his helmet.

Rei did as he was asked, putting his hesitant hands around the black school uniform, his fingers clutching to it as the engines revved.

"Ready?" Tala called through the helmet. Rei nodded.

He looked at his friends as the bike started to roll, watching them stand and watch him.

It wasn't long before they pulled up at outside a small café. Rei got off the bike first, pulling off the helmet and staring in wonder at the café.

"I haven't been here in ages," he said. "Not since Kouji got his promotion."

Tala cringed, taking his helmet off to show a high ponytail that swung with his step, though the smaller boy didn't notice. "Yeah, it's cheep but I like it. Sorry if you were expecting something bigger from me."

Rei turned, shaking his head with a smile. "No way, the big fancy things kind of make me feel awkward," he giggled slightly, making Tala give him a lopsided smile. "I got real nervous when Mao said you were from the international school…"

Tala locked his bike and took Rei's helmet, putting it in his bag and starting off to the café doors. Rei followed. "Yeah, those kids are right pricks sometimes."

The lesson went by smoothly, paper on the small table as other people came in and out.

"Careful," Tala said as Rei went to put a piece of paper down. "There's a stain."

When you took Tala out of Kai's house, he seemed more genuine for some reason. Like he was in his element. Rei watched silently as Tala conversed with some of the regulars, obviously one himself.

"Hey there, Tal," a rough voice said, slapping the redhead on the back. He looked up, looking mildly embarrassed. "Who's this pretty lad?"

"Pete, this is Rei," he turned to Rei. "This is Uncle Pete, he works here."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Pete said, pretending to tip his invisible hat. The man was hairy and bulky with a black beard and a receding hair line, wearing a stained apron and rolled up sleeves. "It ain't often that Tal brings a friend with him!"

"He's tutoring me English," Rei explained, shaking the big man's hand.

Pete barked with laughter. "Tutoring, huh? Is he any good at it?"

"Of course I am," Tala scoffed.

"He could be better," Rei joked, making Pete laugh again and Tala shout his complaints. "But it's only the second lesson."

"Well then, seeing as you're a newbie here, and a friend of one of our favourite regulars, I believe you should be getting a free drink on the house," Pete turned to the woman at the counter. "Hey Salima, get these two free drinks will ya?"

"What do they want?" the young woman asked back.

"A beer," Tala said with a grin.

Rei chuckled. "Just a glass of milk."

Tala turned to the boy as Pete went back to work, rolling his eyes. "Sorry about Pete, he's kind of loud."

"I like him, he seems friendly," Rei said.

"Well, we should review. Hello, it's nice to meet you."

Rei paused, thinking it over in his head. "Hi, it's nice to meet you too?"

"What is your name?"

Rei cringed.

"Namaya?"

"Oh! My name is Rei, and you?"

"My name is Tala. How old are you?"

"I am…sixteen years old. And you?"

"I am seventeen years old. What is your father and mother called?"

Rei paused. "What's mother?"

"Okaa-san," Tala filled.

"I do not have a father and mother," Rei answered.

Tala paused. "You didn't tell me that."

"You didn't ask."

"I wouldn't have if I knew," Tala frowned. "What about your sister? And your brother? You don't just live on your own, do you?"

Rei chuckled. "I _have _a father and mother, but they're in China. I live with Mao and Lee, their parents look after me," he shrugged. "Kouji and Xing. We moved to Japan a few years ago, and my parents felt that it was a good idea for me to go too."

Tala nodded silently. "Oh."

Salima soon came over, holding two drinks and placing them in front of the pair. She smiled brightly at Rei. "Hi, I'm Salima, I've never seen you before."

Rei shook his head. "I haven't been here in a long time. I'm Rei."

"Tala mentioned you last time he was here, he's tutoring you, right?"

Tala picked up his can, taking a swig. "Unfortunately, class is over, so can I have the bill before we go?"

Salima nodded. "Oh, and how is Miriam? I haven't seen her in a long time. Has she been ad-"

"She's fine," Tala cut in. "And no. She's just been real busy."

The two paused, Tala flicking his eyes at Rei meaningfully. Salima made an 'oh' sound, looking at Rei carefully.

"I see," she said. "I'll go get your bill."

Rei's curiosity was spiked. "Who's Miriam?"

"A girl I know," Tala shrugged. "She's another regular, but she's not been around in a while."

After finishing their drinks, the teenagers walked to the door, Rei waving to Salima and Pete who were at the bar. Salima waved back and Pete had a disappointed look on his face. Rei frowned, but the man's eyes flicked from Tala to him and he brightened up.

"Make sure you come back soon boys!"

"We will," Tala replied, the door shutting not a second after. He took Rei's helmet out of his bag, his own in his hands.

"Thanks for the drinks and stuff," Rei said. "It was really nice."

"Maybe it could be our unofficial official tutoring place," Tala joked. "Unless the stains are too much?"

Rei laughed as Tala got on the bike, waiting for him to start it up. "Not at all!"

"Get on then, I'll drive you home."

"You don't know where I live."

Tala rolled his eyes. "Then give me your address?"

Rei loved the feeling of his ponytail whipping in the wind behind him, seeing the outside go past and the cool air hitting his skin. He liked the way Tala's unusually thin body fit into his arms perfectly, and the smell of his jacket. The ride was over too soon, and he could see his home coming into view.

He caught amber eyes and a flicker of blinds in the top bedroom window.

"Lee," he sighed, getting off the bike. "He's been waiting for me."

"That boy's too possessive," Tala stated, taking the helmet and putting it in his bag.

Rei shrugged with a smile, running his hand through his locks to get out any tangles. "Yeah, but it's the way he is with all family. It makes me feel accepted."

Tala hummed thoughtfully.

"I'll see you next Tuesday then?" Rei asked, hope in his voice.

"Yeah, and be prepared, we'll be learning the months and days and shit."

Rei rolled his eyes. "Oh joy."

"Later, Kitty-kat."

And with that, the bike streamed off.

--

Kai sat on his comfortable sofa, reading glasses on and looking through his work.

The door opened.

"You're late," he stated. "Bryan came and went already."

"Shit, I lost track of time," Tala swore, dropping next to the composed boy. "What you reading?"

"Homework. Biochem."

"Ugh, science."

Kai put the paper down and looked at his friend. "Languages are much more your thing, hum?"

Tala rolled his eyes. "Clearly."

"Where did you take him today then?" Kai asked, though his tone was clearly disinterested.

"Lemonade Café," Tala said. "He seemed to be more relaxed than when he was here."

"I can't imagine he's used to big houses like mine," Kai said. "Maybe you should take him to your house."

Tala glared. "Maybe I shouldn't."

"Does he know?"

"No."

"When are you telling him?"

"I'm not going to tell him something he doesn't need to know," Tala snapped.

There was a tense silence that fell over the room as Tala turned on the TV and switched to the news channel.

"Bryan said hi."

"Cool."

--

Kivea: -legasp- what's Tala hiding? Has Kivie actually MADE A PLAN? -SHOCKHORROR- IS THE WORLD-

Okai I'll shut up.

I hope you all liked this chapter! I wrote it to the band Pencey Prep, but it has absolutely nothing to do with it. But, I guess to get the effect of the café, the genre of music playing in the background when writing that scene was a acoustic guitar and alternative music.

Ja ne ~

Kivea

PREVIEW

"You guys could come round with us if you want?"

"That'd be awesome, I'd love a girl's opinion on some stuff!"

"They seemed to hit it right off."

"What are we now though, the bag boys?"


	3. Girls and Gays

**A/N: **I apologise for the coding in the last chapter, however it had nothing to do with me D: stupid system bugs.

TalaRei

Chapter Three

--

That weekend was the weekend before Xing's birthday, and the teenagers were in a rush to find presents for their guardian without the adults knowing. They knew that Kouji was taking the night off to celebrate with his wife, so they needed to get out the house and get presents.

Saturday lunch found Mao and Rei in the shopping mall, their other friend keeping their parents busy from noticing the missing teens and doing the chores. Mao tried to get him to come, but Lee seemed happier to work than go shopping with 'the girls'.

"There's nothing we can get that she might not like except chocolate," Rei huffed. "Perfume's such an acquired taste, and I don't trust myself with jewellery."

"Mum doesn't even wear jewellery," Mao pointed out. "We'd be better off with something she's been wanting for a while, or clothes."

Rei sighed, his wallet weighing in his trousers. "We don't have that much money either."

"I'm sure we'll find something," Mao assured, trying to stay positive. "She's a very sentimental person. Whatever we get her, she's bound to like!"

Rei smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. "You're right. She's not that fussy. Not like Lee or you."

"I resent that!"

The dark haired boy had his yin yang bandana on with a matching red zip up, sleeveless hoodie and white trousers with yin yang gloves, while the girl next to him was wearing a pink Chinese shirt and a white kilt. They were walking through the large mall trying to find a shop to browse in that they could both agree on, having no such luck so far. Rei sighed, pulling out his wallet and staring at it, counting the money. They stood by the fountain in the centre of the mall.

"Okay, so we have seven thousand yen between all three of us. We should get her something long lasting, something she can treasure."

Mao nodded, putting her hand to her chin thoughtfully. "Something she can treasure…"

Rei's eyes widened as he felt a wind go past him and something brush his arm and hand, which felt lighter than five seconds ago.

"Hey!" he shouted, pointing in the direction of the wind. A small, red haired boy was running down the mall. "Thief! Get back here!"

Mao cursed, worry in her eyes as Rei started to chase after him. "We need that money…"

The two Chinese students started to chase the smaller child who quickly turned a corner. They skidded and followed, determination and panic on their faces.

The chase abruptly stopped when the thief bumped into someone, falling on the floor with an 'oof' and dropping the wallet. He rubbed his nose and looked up at the pale man in front of him, clad in white and orange.

"Tala!" he exclaimed. "Look what I found!"

"He's a thief!" Rei exclaimed, coming to a stop. Mao picked up the wallet and the little redhead stood up quickly in a defensive position.

"You shouldn't have been careless!" he shouted back. "It's your own fault!"

"Daichii," Tala spoke, his voice commanding and his face cold and emotionless. Rei was shocked at the new face in front of him. "These are my friends, Rei and Mao."

Daichii frowned and grumbled, but stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked away, giving up immediately.

Rei gave Tala a curious look. "You know this kid?"

"Unfortunately," Tala muttered, putting a hand on his messy hair and turning back to him. "You're meant to be with Ms. Kamagawa," he stated.

"But they're being so slow…" Daichii muttered. "Besides, I have no money."

"Just go back with them," Tala ordered, glaring. Rei was slightly put off by the sudden change in the redhead's mood and attitude. "Now."

The redhead left and Tala seemed to visibly relax, turning to the two Chinese teens in front of him. "Hey, sorry about him. Kids these days."

"I'm Miriam," the green eyed girl next to him greeted, leaning forward and holding out her hand in greeting. "You must be Rei?"

Rei felt his face heat up slightly. "Yeah, I am. It's nice to meet you…this is Mao, my friend."

"Hi," Mao said, shaking the girl's hand. She was wearing plain orange and black clothing and a matching headband, her hair styled much like Rei's but a dark blue.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rei asked, looking at Tala.

He shrugged. "Just mooching really. What about you?"

"Shopping for Xing's birthday present," Rei sighed. "It's harder than it seems…"

Miriam brightened up, stepping round Tala. "You guys could come round with us if you want?"

"That'd be awesome, I'd love a girl's opinion on some stuff!" Mao exclaimed, also stepping forward.

The girls started to walk, chatting animatedly as the boys trailed behind.

Tala muttered. "They seemed to hit it right off."

"What are we now though, the bag boys?" Rei joked. Tala chuckled and rolled his eyes, giving Rei a lopsided smile. He seemed to do that a lot.

"We could always sneak off when we've bought your guardian's present," Tala suggested. "I'd kill to get some food."

Rei grinned, feeling his heart thump unusually. "That'd be awesome!"

--

"Oh my god! No way!" Mao exclaimed, laughing brightly. "I can't believe someone would actually do that!"

"I know, right?" Miriam asked, picking up another chip and popping it in her mouth. "It's like, how dumb can you be?"

Tala rolled his eyes at Rei, who was sipping on his fizzy drink.

"Hey Tala, can you come with me a moment? I need to go get a refill."

The redhead raised a brow, looking bemused. "Uh…sure?"

Rei pulled his tutor away from the girls, who acknowledged their leave before going back to talking.

"The food court's that way," Tala pointed out.

Rei grinned mischievously. "If I have to listen to them babble on any longer I think I'll start banging my head against the table."

Tala's eyes lit up with realisation, smirking. "Where do you plan on going?"

"Anywhere!"

The two started to break into a light jog to get away before they were caught, laughing and giggling at the entire situation.

"What do you want to do then?" Tala asked as the couple came to a stop outside the cinema.

Rei looked up at the sign and back at Tala, geasturing his thumb at the shop. "How about we watch a movie?"

"Shouldn't we tell the girls if we're going to be gone that long?" he asked, cringing at the thought of an angry woman.

"Is this coming from the boy who has a motorbike?" Rei teased, bright eyes flashing as he leant forward, putting his hands up as claws. "Where's your sense of danger?"

Tala smirked. "Oh, you're on, pussy-cat."

Rei giggled, grabbing Tala's hand, not noticing the faint tinge in the redhead's cheeks and dragging the boy into the cinema. The two stopped in front of the posters.

"How about that one?" the Chinese boy asked, pointing at a comedy-looking movie advert.

"You're kidding me, right?" Tala asked. "It looks _horrible_!"

Rei grinned, pulling out his wallet and holding it up, yinyang symbol staring at Tala. "I'm paying."

"To waste your money on that?" Tala scoffed.

"Well, what else am I going to waste my money on?" he returned. "Come on. Trust me."

Tala narrowed his eyes slightly, but nodded, allowing Rei to take him to the counter and get the tickets. When they were getting the popcorn and drinks, Tala felt some of his companion's infectious happy nature get to him, feeling himself smile and get mildly excited.

Just as Rei was about to turn off his phone, it started blinking. "It's Mao," he said. "I should take it to tell them."

Tala waited, running a hand over his hair. "Hey Mao...we're in the cinema...Date Movie..." he frowned. "Oh, hey Miriam-"

The redhead ripped the phone from Rei's hand. "Hey, Miriam, have to turn off the phone, I'll catch you later."

_"You mean, now! We don't have time for a movie!"_

"I'll meet you back home, okay?" he hissed, leaning away from Rei. "Tell Ms. Kamagawa that I'm old enough to look after myself."

_"You know she won't be happy..."_ Miriam mumbled.

"Yeah, okai, later."

He hung up and passed the phone back to Rei, pretending nothing had happened and staring at the screen as the adverts started. Rei ignored the slight oddness of the situation and turned off his phone, curling into a more comfortable position.

--

They were cracking up with laughter, sitting next to each other as Tala whispered into Rei's ear and they made fun of the movie. Half way through Rei managed to drop his drink, spilling it all ove rhis and Tala's chairs. The two laughed harder, trying to calm down as the cold liquid started to soak into their trousers.

"Let's move there," Rei suggested, pointing to the two spare seats a few rows in front of them. Tala nodded and the couple moved forward, glad that the theatre wasn't too full.

"Gosh, this has to be the worst movie _ever_!" Tala whispered.

"I know!" Rei squealed. "It's like, so like, oh mi gosh like!"

Tala snorted, his head landing on Rei's shoulder. The smaller teen flustered, but continued to laugh.

"Look at the fags," someone murmured. "Having a little make out session."

The redhead froze and he felt the boy he was resting on tense also. Growling slightly, he sat up straight before putting an arm around Rei's shoulders.

"T-Tala!" Rei exclaimed quietly. "Did you not hear them?"

"Does it bother you?" Tala asked, raising a brow. Rei was captivated by those cold, icy eyes as the redhead next to him dramatically changed once again.

Rei paused, thinking it over. It did bother him. A lot. He smiled softly and curled up into Tala's side, continuing to watch the movie. Tala stiffened at the action, before relaxing slowly and melting into the action. The voices that were mocking them before turned into that of disgust.

The two boys sat in their seats, blissfully unaware of everything apart from the disturbance that their simple action had caused.

"Faggots!" they heard as they walked out the cinema.

Turning, Tala smirked and winked. "Breeder!"

Rei snorted with suppressed laughter, turning to see the furious face of the kid behind them.

"Breeder?" he asked. "The hell?"

Tala gestured to his clothing. "I'm not a stranger to gay-comments."

Rei grinned and batted his eyelashes. "I'm not a stranger to female jokes."

"Tala!" they heard someone screech. The boy in questioned cringed while his partner turned to the voice with a fearful look. There were the two girls they'd ditched. "What the fuck were you thinking?! Ms. Kamagawa will never let us-"

"Chill, Miriam," Tala said, putting his hands on the bluenette's shoulders. "Let's get back."

She didn't look pleased, but gave Rei a glare before nodding. "Whatever. I hope to see you again soon, Mao."

"Yeah, it was great fun to hang out with you," the cheerful pink haired girl replied. "Later!"

"See you Tuesday," Tala said, turning to Rei.

Rei grinned. "Yeah, see you Tuesday!"

As they watched the two leave, Mao turned to Rei curiously. "What movie did you go see?"

"The Date Movie, it was great fun."

Mao scrunched her face up. "It never seemed like your kind of movie."

"I guess," Rei shrugged. "You just have to see it with the right person."

--

Mao stood next to her mum, drying the dishes that the older woman washed. She was stealing glances at the two boys at the table doing their homework.

"That's what you get for leaving it till the last minute," Mao scorned.

Rei smiled sheepishly and Lee grunted with a unamused look.

She turned back to the dishes.

"Is something bothering you, sweetie?" Xing asked her daughter, noticing the far-off look in her eyes.

"Mm, it's nothing."

"You can talk to me about it if you think it'll help," she suggested.

Mao glanced at the two boys again, who were trying to figure out one of the questions.

"Is Rei gay?"

Xing paused before following Mao's gaze, looking at her best friend's son. He was leaning over the table, pointing at things to Lee, biting on the end of his pencil.

"Now you mention it…" Xing started. "He's certainly very feminine."

"And he's just so…gay," Mao said.

Chuckling, the older woman turned back to her work. "Why are you so curious all of a sudden?"

"I don't know," Mao said. "I just picked up this vibe when he was talking about his tutor."

"Maybe he has a gay-crush on him."

"Maybe."

Xing paused. "Does it bother you?"

Mao frowned thoughtfully. "Not at all. It makes me kind of happy."

"Good, because it makes me kind of happy too," the black haired woman smiled down at her daughter. "If he's happy with the way he is, then I can't see anything wrong with it."

"Me either."

"Maybe you should ask him?" Xing suggested. "If you're really that curious."

Mao giggled. "Admit it mum, you're curious too!"

"Of course I am! And you better tell me what his answer is!"

They finished up the housework and got ready for bed, the boys soon following. Mao found herself alone with the object of her thoughts in the bathroom, him brushing her teeth and her putting toothpaste on her face.

She stared at him. "Hey Rei?"

He looked up, foam at his mouth and wide eyes blinking innocently. He hummed in acknowledgement.

"Are you gay?"

Rei started to choke before spitting out the toothpaste and grabbing a glass, filling it with water and rinsing his mouth.

"What the hell?"

Mao frowned. "I'm just asking."

"Where did that come from?"

"Is that a no?"

"No- wait, yes. Answer my question!"

"Answer mine first!"

Rei sighed, shaking his head. "Fine-"

"Come on, I need the loo!" Lee whined from the door. "You two finished yet?!"

Rei smiled politely at his best friend. "Sure, I just finished," he turned to Mao. "I'll talk to you about it later."

"About what?"

"Nothing, Lee."

And with that, he was gone.

Mao huffed, starting to brush her teeth. Her brother whined loudly. She ignored him. That's what he gets for ruining the moment!

--

Kivea: WOW another update D: so fast! Don't expect them ALL to be this fast. I've just been real stressed lately, and writing's how I release my emotions and shit.

But yeah. I hope you liked this chapter. I had to take them out of the 'tutoring' setting a bit for their relationship to develop :3

R+R! Comments = love

Ja ne ~

Kivea

PREVIEW

"Are you doing anything on Friday?"

"Are you doing…something Friday?"

"Work it out, you're intelligent."

"Uh, are you doing something on Friday?"

"Nope, I'm free. Why?"


	4. Months and Days

**A/N: **You want a pairing? I shall make it. Right here, in this story. See end note for details.

TalaRei

Chapter Four

--

For the whole day, Rei was sat on the edge of his chair, anticipating his lesson at the end of the day. Something about Tala made the Chinese boy want to spend more time with him. Maybe it was those blue eyes that clashed against the red hair. Or the bi-polar like attitude he had. Lee was giving him suspicious looks, and Mao seemed like she knew something no one else did. But he really didn't care.

He was standing outside the school gates that day, his best friend by his side. The two waited, one for his sister and the other for his tutor.

"Are you going on that bike again?" Lee asked.

Rei shrugged. "I don't know, he didn't say. He sent me a text earlier telling me to wait outside the school gates."

"I don't trust him."

"You've said."

"I mean, he seems like he's hiding something."

Rei sighed, smiling anyway. "Maybe you should join us at some point."

Lee's eyes narrowed slightly. "Maybe."

His friend turned to see a redhead walking up the street, his rucksack on one shoulder, a emotionless mask on his face. It sent chills down Rei's spine and he found himself strangely drawn to the look.

"Tala," he greeted softly. "Where are we going today?"

The classic lopsided smile graced the redhead's face. "It's a surprise, but we're not going to the café. Do you mind walking?"

"Not at all," Rei smiled brightly, turning to Lee. "I'll see you at home, okay?"

Lee nodded. "Have fun."

Rei walked beside Tala, away from the school as his roommate watched. Their walk was silent, Tala's emotionless mask solid on his face and Rei too strangely nervous to break it.

"January, February, March, April, May, June, July," Tala started as they were walking. Rei looked at him, listening to the voice. "August, September, October, November, December."

"The months of the year?" Rei guessed. Tala smirked, nodding.

"We're here."

Rei looked forward to see a large wall with graffiti art on it, English words in rows with their Japanese counterpart underneath. The Chinese boy stared in wonder as Tala dropped his bag and walked towards the large wall, running his fingers along it.

"Ichi-gatsu."

Rei caught the expectant look. "January."

"Ni-gatsu ."

"Feb-ru-ar-y."

Tala shook his head. "Feb-uary."

Rei frowned slightly. "Feb-uary?"

"Right. San-gatsu."

"March."

"shi-gatsu."

"Ap-rill."

Tala paused. "Ape-ril."

"Ape-ril."

He moved forward. "go- gatsu"

"May."

"Roku-gatsu"

"Jun-e."

He paused again. "English words have something called a 'magic-e'. They make the word sound different to how it looks. June is one of the words."

"June."

"Shichi-gatsu"

"July."

"Hachi-gatsu"

"Au…gust?"

He nodded. "Ku-gatsu"

"September."

"Ju-gatsu"

"October."

"Ju-ichi- gatsu"

"November."

"Ju-ni-gatsu"

"December," Rei said with a satisfied smile, Tala stopping and giving his student a lopsided smile. He had walked the length of the graffiti while the other stood and read, still in the opening.

Tala felt his fingers linger on the wall. "I got bored yesterday after school, so figured I'd put the wall to use."

"You did this?!"

He smirked. "What happened to your sense of danger?"

Rei flustered slightly. "It's not that, it's just…I'm amazed at how awesome it is. It's really nice."

"You're welcome. I figured maybe you were a visual person," Tala shrugged. "I don't know though, I was just guessing. I know I am."

Rei smiled softly and sat on the damaged grass, flicking a cigarette butt away from him. Bushes closed the area off and there was a path worn through the grass and bushes to get here. It was a nice walk, he had to admit.

"I like to read I guess," Rei joked. Tala smirked and walked to his bag, dragging it so he could sit opposite Rei and crossed his legs before digging around in the bag for a book. Rei did the same, though he simply opened his shoulder bag and pulled the book straight out, being much more organised.

"Here's the days as well," Tala pointed to the page, where there was a neater version of the wall graffiti decorating the pages. "Months and days."

"Monday, Tu-es-day, Wed-nes-day-"

"It's pronounced, Wedn-s-day."

Rei nodded and noted it down.

The two spent a while making notes on pronunciations and the sort as Rei repeated the months and days again and again. Eventually, Tala took the book away and stared at the boy with a small smirk.

"Kin-youbi," he said.

Rei bit his lip in thought. "Friday?"

"Are you doing anything on Friday?" Tala asked smoothly and slowly so that the boy would work it out.

Rei cringed. "Something you doing…something Friday?"

"Work it out, you're intelligent."

He paused, taking in a breath and concentrating. "Uh, you doing something on Friday?"

Tala's smirk widened. "Nope, I'm free. Why?"

Rei frowned before it clicked, his face heating up and unable to stop himself smiling. "Sneaky bastard."

Tala sniggered. "I know,now: _are _you free on Friday?"

Rolling his eyes, Rei shrugged. "After school, sure. Why, what did you have in mind?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me," Tala said, holding his hands up. "I completely understand if you're straight-"

"I'm not!" Rei quickly said, flustering as the redhead smirked. "I mean, I don't think I am…anyway, what were you saying?"

"You don't get dates often, do you?"

The blush hardened. "Why do you say that?"

"Cause you're acting like a lip-virgin."

Rei's hand twitched, wanting to touch said lips. "I don't see how that has anything to do with it."

"So you _are _a lip virgin?"

"I didn't say that!"

Tala barked with laughter and Rei felt his heart swell. He was glad he caused that laugh, even if it was at his own expense.

"Okay, so, Mr. 'I'm-denying-my-lip-virginity', would you very much like to go out on a date with me on Friday?"

"Will we have to speak in English?"

"Not unless you want to."

Rei smiled. "Then yes, I would very much like to go out on a date with you on Friday."

Tala smirked. "I knew I was right to not pin you as straight."

"Do I look _that _gay?"

"Maybe," blue eyes narrowed in calculating playfulness. "The long hair doesn't help, I have to say."

Rei gave his friend a playful punch. "I take pride in my hair!"

"I guessed."

Clearing his throat, Tala continued. "So, date, shall I pick you up from your house at say, seven?"

"Sounds good."

Tala smiled his lopsided smile and shut his book. "Class closed for today."

Rei sighed and stretched. "Awesome."

"Do you have a way to get home?" Tala asked. "It's kind of far, isn't it?"

The black haired boy froze. He hadn't thought that far.

"Hold on," Tala stood and walked to the bushes, grabbing something that was lodged between the last bush and the wall. He tugged hard and pulled out a forest green bike that looked old and cheep.

Tala cringed at the sight of it. "I've had it a…long time."

Rei frowned. "Don't you worry someone's going to steal it?"

"I have a better one at home. I leave this one here just in case," he shrugged before climbing on, walking forward to stand by Rei. "If you can carry the bags, I'll drive."

Rei giggled, hating the girlish action. "Sure."

The two were on the way to Rei's house in no time, Tala proving to be an excellent bike rider. Rei was say on the seat and the redhead was standing. He could've sworn that Tala rode it everyday rather than the fancy motorbike that he drove them to the café on.

When they got there, Rei gave Tala's bag back to him before waving the boy off, practically skipping to the house. He fell onto the living room couch, his head in his best friend's lap.

"What's up with you?" Lee asked. "English can't be that fun."

"No, I'm just having a good day," he looked at the TV. "What are you watching?"

"My Gym Partner's a Monkey," Lee replied. The two sat and watched for a while before Rei stood and left the room to find his friend Mao.

"Hey Mao!" he sang with a bright smile. "What you up to?"

The girl was in her pink and white room, sat at her desk on her laptop.

She raised a brow. "What are you smoking?"

"Can I not just be happy?" he asked, shutting the door and sitting on her bed. "Jeez, what's with you people?"

"Did you get a date or something?" she asked, truly curious. Her eyes lit up at her friend's blushing face. "Oh, you did?!"

"What makes you think that?" Rei asked.

"Ah, the usual calm, collected Rei. Reduced to a blushing tomato," she smiled and sighed dreamily. "How cute!"

Rei didn't respond.

"So, who is it- don't tell me! Hiromi? Miriam?" a smirk. "Tala?"

"You ask too many questions, Mao."

"Aw! It is, isn't it? Is he your boyfriend- wa, this is too cute!"

"No, he's not! It's just a date!"

Mao huffed, her bubble busted. "What? Why?"

Rei rolled his eyes, leaning back on his hands. "I've known the guy for what? Three or four weeks? And in that time I've seen him, how many times? Five?"

Sighing, the girl pushed her swivel chair to the bed. "I suppose you're right," Mao agreed. "You need to get to know each other better for when you start a relationship."

"_If _we start a relationship."

She rolled her eyes, waving her hand. "Same difference. All that matters right now is that my baby brother-"

"I'm like, two months older than you."

"-has a _gay date_!" she squealed, tackling him with a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

Rei looked down at the pink-fanatic, shaking his head. "You're such a girl."

"Oh, now you're openly gay, we can go guy watching!" she sat up on her hands, looking down at him. "Basketballers!"

"Mao…"

"Don't deny yourself what you want."

He raised a brow, amused. "I suppose one time couldn't hurt."

"Yay!" she hugged him. "I can't wait to tell mum-"

"You can't!"

Suddenly, the hyper activeness depleted. "What? Why?"

Rei felt himself blush for the umpteenth time that day. "I'm not ready to come out yet."

"Why?"

He sighed, pushing Mao off him and sitting up, next to her on the bed. "I just…I don't know. I never considered things like this until Tala asked me, and I figured, I like him, he's a good friend, and it'd be nice to figure it out when I get the chance."

"So you don't know if you're gay or not?"

"Never thought about it."

"What about now you have thought about it? What do you think?"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't know, that's why I agreed to the date. I think so, but I want to make sure."

"So after the date can we tell mum? She's dying to know."

"You've talked to her about my sexuality?"

"It came up."

He sighed. "We'll see."

There was a pause where the two looked at the white glow from Mao's laptop. The room was very childish and feminine, especially for Mao. Rei had always thought the girl to be more into teenage girl stuff, but her room said other wise with it's spotty pink beanbag, white and pink chair and fluffy pink rug. Not to mention the shelves of teddy bears.

"I'm amazed you've never thought of it before," Mao admitted. "I always used to think about that kind of stuff until I was sure I was straight."

"I never had a reason to," Rei said, shrugging. "I was more into friendships as a child and more into school as a young teen. I never considered dating."

"Has no one ever asked you out?" Mao asked, surprised. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you're really hot and kind."

Rei laughed. "Thanks. Yeah, people have a few times, but I always told them I wasn't ready."

"Wow," she said. "Workaholic."

"So, no telling mum or dad?"

Mao smiled, crossing her fingers behind her back and grinning. "Promise."

--

Hiromi clutched her silver flip phone tightly, her eyes wide. "_What_?!" she exclaimed. "He's gay?"

On the other end of the phone, Mao lay on her back on her bed, giggling with her own pink phone against her ear. "Muchly gay. Don't tell anyone though, he 'doesn't know yet'. I know he is though."

Humming, the brunet relaxed against her boyfriend who was stroking her hair. "He always seemed gay, I have to say."

"I know right?" Mao squealed. "Oh, this is so romantic and cute! Two teenage boys on a quest for sexuality and love!"

"And you have like, front row seats," Hiromi sighed. "I'm jealous."

Max chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm going to get a drink, seeing as I'm clearly not meant to hear this conversation."

Hiromi nodded and lay on the sofa.

"Was that Max?" Mao asked. "Did he hear us?"

"He doesn't know who, but he heard what I said. Don't worry, I trust him."

Mao nodded. "So, I was thinking, we should like…follow them or something," she smirked. "See how their first date goes."

"And by the sounds of it, Rei's first kiss!"

"Cute!" Mao sighed happily. "My little brother's growing up!"

Hiromi laughed, lifting up her feet as Max came back into the room, letting him sit down before putting her feet on his lap. "How adorable. I have to meet this Tala guy though. I want to make sure he's good enough for our Rei."

Max raised a brow. Hiromi slapped a hand to her mouth.

"Rei's gay?"

"I'll totally introduce you to him when I can," Mao said, oblivious to what had happened on the other end. "He's lovely."

"I bet," Hiromi said, not taking her eyes off her boyfriend's blue ones. "Hey, I have to go. I'll talk to you later, k?"

"K, say hi to Max for me!"

"Sure, later!"

"Bye!"

Hiromi shut the phone and put it on the floor, sitting up and looking at Max seriously. "Okay, now you have to understand, we don't know if he's gay-"

"I'm not going to tell anyone," Max said, laughing. "I wouldn't do that to him. I overheard by accident, but he's still my friend and it's still his secret."

Hiromi smiled and kissed the blonde's nose. "You're so awesome."

He grinned. "I know. You too."

--

Kivea: I smell TROUBLE. Do YOU?

-I just gave it away, didn't I?-

Okaaai, so like…iono. I like this chapter so much. I GOT A FOUR IN SPANISH :3 -wus predicted a two, maximum grade is a 7-

Anyway, I'm not going to give this story so much attention as I have been, because I have three other stories that I haven't updated in like, uh, FOREVER, so yeah.

Today is a good day.

Best wishes to you all!

_**Pairings **_

…are vote-able. I'm good with absolutely anything. No pairing is solid atm except TalaRei, and the MaxHiromi thing was just because I thought it was cute. If you think Max should go with someone else, or Hiromi should go with someone else, just tell me and I'll click my magic fingers and make it so!

If no one asks for Mystel or Zeo to be with anyone, however, I think they look quite cute together 3

Ja ne ~

Kivea

PREVIEW

"I'm asking you to do this one thing for me, please!"

"Tala, I'm not going to tell Rei for you! Do it yourself!"

"Come on Kai!"

"Look, I'll go and say you couldn't be there, but I'm not making excuses for you."


	5. Italian and Tips

**A/N: **Pairing suggestions so far: KaiMax

TalaRei

Chapter 5

--

Kai walked into his living room to see a redhead sat on his couch, head in his hands looking serious. Blue eyes snapped up to see him and pinned him to the spot.

"I need you to do something for me," he said.

Kai stepped into the room, a lavender haired boy walking in behind him.

"What?" Kai asked, frowning at his friend's distress. Bryan walked over to the couch and sat next to the redhead.

"I need you to go to Rei's house and tell him that I can't take him out today."

"You want me to break up your date?"

"Please! If I go he'll ask why and I don't want to lie to him."

Kai scoffed. "Then don't lie."

Tala stood, walking to Kai slowly. "I'm asking you to do this one thing for me, please!"

"Tala, I'm not going to tell Rei for you! Do it yourself!"

"Come on Kai!"

"Look, I'll go and say you couldn't be there, but I'm not making excuses for you," Kai stated, glaring.

Bryan spoke up from his seat. "Why can't you go?"

"Ms. Kamagawa won't let me," Tala sighed. "After the movie we watched that made me late, she said she was grounding me or something."

"Since when did you listen to the rules?" Bryan asked with a smirk.

"Since _she_ gave them to me," Tala growled. "If I want to see the light of day again, I'll listen to her this once and then go out a different day."

"I'm not making up an excuse for you still," Kai stated, dropping his bag and walking to the couch, Tala following. "You can do that yourself."

--

"Kon! Pay attention!"

"Yes miss! Sorry miss!"

The ginger haired teacher huffed, pushing her glasses further up her nose. "Honestly, what is with you today. You're normally so focused…"

Hiromi and Mao shared a look, trying not to giggle. Next to his girlfriend, Max rolled his eyes.

The three knew exactly why the other teen was so unfocused that day: because of his date. Hiromi had made sure that morning that Max completely understood that he was under no circumstances allowed to tell _anyone _of Rei's sexual preference or date. It was a complete secret.

"You okay Rei?" Takao asked from next to his friend, Mao on the black haired boy's other side. "You've been like this all day."

Rei flustered slightly, smiling happily. "Yeah Takao, I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all."

"Oh, I know what you're thinking about," the loudmouth said, nudging his friend. "A certain someone?"

Hiromi turned daggers to Max, who looked shocked and horrified.

"I didn't say anything!" he hissed.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but turned back to the conversation anyway.

"Ah? Maybe…" Rei said. "Who knows."

Takao growled in frustration. "Tell me who it is!"

"Maybe later."

Golden eyes sparkled with amusement at his friend's discomfort.

The bell rang and their teacher started shouting instructions from the front of the class as the students packed up, ignoring her. Rei was the first to leave the room, clutching Mao's wrist tightly and dragging her through the halls. As they passed Lee the girl grabbed onto his arm, pulling him along the long trip to the car as well, forming a chain.

"Let's get home quick!" Rei insisted. "Who's driving?"

"Not you," Mao said forcefully, pulling the keys out her pocket and unlocking the car. "I don't want a ticket for speeding."

Lee raised a brow at his best friend's strange actions. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Perfect!" Rei clambered into the back of the car. "Now let's go!"

Lee got in the front and raised a brow in question to his sister. She shook her head and shrugged.

It took them far too long to get home, in Rei's opinion.

When they got there at half past three, Rei was out the car and at the door within seconds, running through the house to his bedroom.

Mao followed, sitting on his bed calmly. Lee stood in the door.

"Do you want me to choose your clothes?" Mao asked sarcastically. "I've got more fashion sense than you."

"What is up with you?" Lee asked, amusement seeping into his voice. "You're acting like a girl on her first date."

"He's going out," Mao explained. Lee raised a brow again. She, again, shook her head and shrugged.

Rei turned to his best friend. "Look, Lee, you're my best friend, so I'll tell you. I have a date, and I want it to go well, so will you help me get ready?"

The boy grinned and nodded. "Sure thing."

Mao and Rei had assembled outfits on the floor, Lee laid on the top bunk of their bed looking down at the clothes, calling yes and no to certain things. Every now and then, his sister would glare at him, making Rei laugh and put whatever it was back in the cupboard.

"Okay," Mao said, clapping her hands and looking down at the three outfits. "We have, what you wore last time we went out, your white Chinese outfit, and _this_!" she gestured to an outfit at her feet proudly. "A masterpiece."

"It looks gay," Lee stated.

"And you can't wear the same thing you wore last time," Mao scolded.

Rei smiled. "I guess that leaves the white Chinese outfit."

"Can I point out that that was the one you picked out, so you didn't need our help at all?" Lee noted.

"No," Mao replied. "Now, how shall we tie his hair?"

Lee sat up. "I don't know about girls, but personally as a guy, I wouldn't want my first date with someone to seem like they were trying too hard, or changing themselves in any way. His hair is fine as it is."

Mao sighed. "I suppose you're right…"

By the end of the afternoon, Rei was washed, dressed, and ready. His hair was tied back in a low ponytail and he'd convinced Mao to let him wear his red headband.

At seven, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Rei called, even though the two other teens were busy doing homework in the kitchen.

He opened the door wide with a smile on his face that turned from a friendly one, to a polite one.

"Rei," crimson eyes greeted. "I hope I'm not interrupting you?"

"No, no, not at all," he replied, opening the door wider. "Come in."

Kai looked around the small house. "Cute."

"Th-thanks…"

He turned to Rei. "Let me just get to the point. Tala's grounded and can't come today, so asked me to come and tell you in person. His phone's confiscated."

"Oh…I see."

Kai looked the teen up and down quickly, heart melting at the sight. He'd obviously tried to look good, and succeeded, and from the disappointed look on his face was looking forward to going out.

Sighing, the Russian shook his head, unable to believe what he was doing. "If you want to though, I'd be happy to take you out to eat."

Golden eyes looked up, surprise shining through. "Really?"

A nod. "I don't do fast-food."

"I do any food," Rei admitted. While he was still disappointed, the reason for accepting the date still stood, and now he could possibly find out the answer. "Thank you."

"I've got nothing better to do," Kai muttered, stepping out the house.

Rei turned to shout his leaving, seeing Mao standing at the end of the corridor. She was frowning, standing there dumbly.

Rei smiled reassuringly and left.

"Is Italian okay for you?" Kai asked as they got into his sleek black car. Rei relaxed into the leather seat and nodded, humming his agreement. Kai started the car and they set off, soft classical music flowing from the speakers.

"You can change the channel if you like?" Kai said.

"No, this is really beautiful. What is it?"

"Who knows, but I like it."

Rei chuckled. "Me too."

Kai found himself smiling while looking at the road, driving down into downtown.

Eventually after a silent, comfortable car ride, they pulled up at a posh restaurant, the name screaming at Rei.

'Vita Mia'

"Wow…" Rei muttered. "I've never been to somewhere so…"

"Expensive?" Kai finished. "I figured. It's on me, so don't worry about money."

"Are you sure?" Rei asked.

Kai nodded, walking forward into a room decorated to match his eyes. Rei noticed how well the taller teen suited the place, how well he fitted in. "My treat."

A waiter came up to them, smiling warmly. "Table for two?"

"Yes."

"Smoking or non-smoking?"

Kai looked at Rei. "Do you mind?"

"Huh? Oh! No, I don't mind…" Rei replied, mildly confused.

His 'date' turned back to the waiter. "Smoking, please."

"Right this way, sirs."

Kai put his hand on Rei's shoulder farthest from him, leaning down slightly. "Sorry about the smoking thing, I normally come here with my Russian friends who smoke."

"It's okay," Rei shrugged, leaning into Kai's touch. "I owe you for taking me out to dinner."

"Well, I couldn't leave a damsel without a date when he looks so beautiful," Kai teased. Rei felt his cheeks heat up.

It was…odd. Rei felt like he was having dinner with Lee or Mao, while keeping in mind that it was a date. He could tell that Kai was trying extra hard to be nice, probably feeling bad that his best friend blew Rei off. Much of the dinner passed in silence, the only times they really talked was when they weren't eating and there wasn't anything else to do except drink and watch Kai smoke.

"Thank you, for taking me out," Rei said, smiling softly at his date. "I really appreciate it."

Kai blew smoke out of his lungs. "It's fine. Tala said he'd come see you when he could."

"I can wait till Tuesday," Rei replied. "Not that it wouldn't be nice to see him, it's just…"

A pale hand rose in understanding. Rei relaxed again, melting into the black seats. "God this is comfy."

Kai chuckled. Rei decided he liked the sound.

"Rei?" the boy looked up in the direction of his name. There stood a blond and a brunet, the girl staring at him with pure curiosity and the blond stood behind the bar in a black waistcoat and red bowtie.

"Max, Hiromi," Rei exclaimed, standing and walking to the two. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here," Max pointed out. "I never knew you knew Mr. Hitawari?"

"Is that Tala?" Hiromi asked, looking over the long haired boy's shoulder.

"How do you know about Tala?"

She flustered. "Mao just mentioned you had a tutor."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

Max rolled his eyes. "Babe, you're a real bad liar. That isn't 'Tala', it's Kai Hitawari, a regular here."

"Oh…where's Tala?"

Rei's smile faded slightly. "He couldn't make it."

"Oh."

Before Rei had a chance to move an inch, Kai was by his side.

"I'm Hiromi," the only girl greeted with a blush. "One of Rei's friends. This is my boyfriend, Max."

Kai nodded at them both, eyes lingering on Max. "It's nice to meet you. You work here often, right?"

Max nodded. "Every other day from six till nine."

A grunt. He turned to Rei. "I just paid for the bill, did you want anything else?"

"No, I've had enough. Thank you so much."

"No problem."

Rei grinned at Max and Hiromi. "I'll see you guys on Monday or something."

"Yeah…" Hiromi said. "Say hi to Mao for me…"

Kai slapped a couple of crumpled notes in front of Max. "Tip."

The blond grinned brightly. "Thank you very much!"

The couple walked out of the restaurant, leaving a stunned brunet and a happy blond in their wake.

"What happened to Tala?"

"I don't care! Look at this tip…"

Kai went to the extent of opening Rei's door for him when they arrived at his home, walking him to the front door.

"Your sister's watching us," Kai noted.

Rei chuckled. "Mao you mean? That's like her…she's not my sister."

"She's not? Cousin?"

"No, my family doesn't live in Japan, they're still in China. I moved here because Mao's family did, and my parents wanted me to see the world outside our small village. I have a better life here."

Kai mulled over this new piece of information. "I see…"

"Well, I'll see you later I guess," Rei said with a bright smile. "Thanks again for taking me out. I had a lovely meal."

"I'm glad you liked it," Kai replied.

Rei opened the door and put his right foot in the house.

"Rei…"

He turned. "Yes?"

Kai's lips pursed into a thin line. "Never mind. Have a nice night."

Rei rolled his eyes and leant up, placing a kiss on Kai's cheek. "You too."

The Russian was left in a shocked silence on the door step, moving back to his car after a few moments.

--

"I heard that you went to Vita Mia with Kai," Mao accused as soon as the door shut.

"I did," Rei said. "I knew you told Hiromi."

"I did not!"

"Whatever," the boy walked past his friend and to the kitchen. "I had a nice time."

"That's good…" she followed like a shadow. "Where was Tala?"

"Grounded for staying and watching a movie last weekend," Rei replied. "I told Kai I'd see him on Tuesday."

"Not before?"

Rei narrowed his eyes. "I just got passed on like an object. No, not before."

Mao stayed silent for a long while as Rei got some milk out the fridge. "I'm glad you had a nice time with Kai?"

"Yeah, he's cool, he gave Max a big tip," the boy replied.

"Awesome."

"I'm really tired, I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay."

"Night, Mao."

The girl watched him leave. "Night, Rei…"

--

Kivea: ARGH I'M A PIRATE PENGUIN CAT

Don't ask.

Sorry for the KaiRei-ish-ness of this chapter, but I wrote it with the idea of them being friends in mind. It's the first time I've written Rei with anyone other than Kai, so it's bizarre to think that they hardly know each other in this story. The entire scene wasn't meant to be romantic, but more…a friendly date kind of thing if you get what I mean? It'll be better explained next time probably.

Ja ne ~

Kivea

PREVIEW

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Friday."

"…it okay."

"I'll make it up to you. Right now."


	6. Flowers and Numbers

**A/N: **I have a smoking rash D:

TalaRei

Chapter Six

--

Sunday afternoon found Ray with Max and Takao, laying on their backs on the grassy hill next to the bridge after a long run.

"I'm shattered," Takao announced, taking his cap off and wiping the sweat off his brow.

Max chuckled. "We haven't been running in ages."

"What made you want to go running again, Rei?"

The boy in question paused. "I don't know. I just felt like it I guess."

"Had a lot on your mind?" Max asked, looking passed Takao and to Rei. "Like what's-his-face?"

Takao frowned, pouting slightly. "I'm out the loop. I don't like this."

Rei laughed, flustering slightly. "I'm having issues with my sexual orientation."

"Oh," Takao shrugged. "You're gay or asexual. Max is bi…right?"

"How did you know?" Max asked quickly.

"Duh, it's not that hard to figure out someone's _sexual orientation_," Takao said mockingly, sniggering and punching the blond on the arm. "You just have to be a bit observant."

"Wow," Rei smirked, rolling onto his stomach. "Maybe there is something in that head of yours."

"Hey! I'm smart!" Takao defended. "You're the one who can't work out whether you like boys or girls!"

"How did you know?"

He scrunched his face up. "It took a while to figure it out, you seemed to kind of ignore everyone who ever showed any attraction towards you. But then you got that tutor," Takao grinned. "And you had this look on your face every Tuesday, and trust me, no one could get that kind of look on their face when going to learn a subject."

Max smiled slightly. "He's right you know, you did have this really odd look every Tuesday."

"Any you looked more…feminine, on Tuesdays," Takao added. "Like you were trying to impress a boy."

Rei flustered. "Yeah, right."

"What happened to Tala on your date?" Max asked. "Kai was there instead."

"He couldn't make it, so Kai offered to take me out instead."

Max hummed. "He seemed nice."

Takao grabbed Rei's shoulders. "Kai?! _Kai_?! You went on a date with _Kai_?!"

"What's wrong with that?" Rei asked, raising a brow. "Besides, it wasn't really a date."

"Did you sleep with him? Please tell me you didn't."

"No, I didn't."

"You're not just saying that because I asked you to, are you?"

Max pulled Takao back, the three now sat up. "Takao, what's the big deal?"

"Kai only goes on dates to get laid," he announced boldly. "In fact, it's the only real reason why he's sociable."

"How do you know this?" Rei asked, a smirk on his face. "Have you slept with him?"

The boy looked horrified. "_Ew_! Fuck no! I'm straight!"

"Sure."

Max tried to get back on track. "How do you know Kai?"

"We went to the same primary school," Takao said, lying back down and putting his hands behind his head. "We used to get in a lot of fights, but I haven't seen him in long time," he turned to Rei. "I was surprised to see him with you that other day."

"When he came to give me my jacket?"

"Why did he have your jacket?" Max asked. "You sure you didn't sleep with him?"

Rei rolled his eyes. "My first class was at his house, and I left my jacket there by accident."

"Whatever, just be careful if you're getting friendly with _Kai_," Takao said. "Him and his best friend are as straight as bendy rulers."

--

Tala sighed in annoyance, throwing the book to the floor. "What is up with you today?" he asked.

Rei jumped slightly, caught off guard. "I'm just…I'm just thinking."

"About _what_?"

He frowned. "Nothing that concerns you."

Running a hand through his red hair, Tala shut his eyes for a moment, his smooth brow creased.

"I'm sorry."

Rei paused, translating the words in his head. "For what?"

"Friday."

Another pause. "…it okay."

"I'll make it up to you. Right now," Tala said, standing up. "Leave your stuff here, it'll be safe."

Rei looked at the graphitised wall before standing and taking his phone out his bag. "Fine."

Tala lead the way back to the main road where the motorbike was parked, starting it up and putting on his helmet. Rei did the same before climbing on the back and holding onto Tala's waist.

"Hold on tight," Tala called. Rei moved closer to him, back against chest.

They zoomed through the town and onto a side road, through a small wood and along a dirt road. Rei didn't recognise where they were.

Eventually he saw a stone building come into view. One of the big houses. He'd never seen one, but Takao would always mention them when talking about the International schooled kids. The ones with maids from the Philippines and Indonesia who lived in three storey houses with a basement for the kitchen.

They pulled up a steeper path to where the house was.

"You're kidding me…" Rei muttered, looking up with wide eyes at the building. It had a horseshoe shape and a beautiful garden.

"Welcome to my home," Tala announced, taking his helmet off. "I'm going to cook for you."

Rei looked at the boy. "Seriously?!"

"Seriously."

Five minutes later Rei was sat at a small table in the kitchen, which was pretty damn big on its own. A maid had come into the room, speaking in English to Tala, who replied in the same language, eventually getting rid of the woman who left with sheets to do the beds.

"Your kitchen's so clean," Rei admired, smiling and curling his fingers around the hot chocolate in his hands. "And your garden is beautiful."

"We could go for a walk in it if you want," Tala suggested. "I could teach you names of flowers and trees in English."

Rei chuckled. "I'm sure that's not what Mao had in mind, but it sounds better than learning to count."

"We can do both at the same time," Tala said, turning off the cooker. "There are four oak trees and three rose bushes."

Rei laughed, looking at the redhead with bright eyes. The blue ones sparkled back at him.

"Dinner is served," Tala announced, placing two plates of food on the table. "I hope you don't mind eating in the kitchen? You seem happier in the less fancy environment than the fancy one."

"So do you."

Tala paused before shrugging it off. "I suppose."

The two started to eat, making small talk about their school day.

"_Tala_?" came a thick accented voice from the door. The couple turned to see a lilac haired boy in the door of the kitchen. "What the-"

"Bryan!" Tala said quickly, cutting him off. "This is Rei," he said something that Rei didn't understand. Probably in Russian.

Bryan's eyes narrowed. "Hi."

Rei swallowed a lump in his throat. "Hi?"

Tala smiled and said something else to Bryan.

The boy smirked. "I'm Tala's cousin. It's nice to finally meet you."

Tala flustered slightly. "Do you want to join us for food, Bry?"

"No, I've eaten already," he replied. "I think I'm going to go look for my aunt and uncle," a slightly twisted smile graced his face. "I think they might be home early today."

"Oh, really?" Tala looked slightly nervous. "Ha, I didn't know."

"Yeah. I could be wrong though," the lilac haired boy turned to Rei, pinning him to the spot. "It was a pleasure to meet you, _Rei_."

"Likewise…"

The boy left, a door slamming shut.

Tala smiled uneasily. "My…cousin's a bit odd."

"I noticed…" Rei said, laughing hesitantly. "I think 'a bit' is being _a bit _nice though, don't you?"

Tala chuckled, lightening the tension in the air and continuing to eat. "I should get you home soon, or Lee will kill me for not having you home on time."

Rei rolled his eyes. "I guess we'll have to save that walk till next week then."

"Yeah."

Tala picked up the plates and dumped them in the sink, moving to the stairs to get to the upper floor.

The maid came down, looking Rei up and down before turning to Tala.

"I thought you said that you'd leave before Mister got back?" she barked. "You know he doesn't like having you in the house, don't you?"

Rei frowned, not understanding what was said. He turned to Tala. "What did she say?"

"Oh, my dad doesn't like me bringing friends round without warning and stuff, or me cooking…he's a bit of a prick," Tala explained before turning to the maid. "I'm about to leave, what's he doing back so early?"

"I don't know, do I? Leave through the back door! Don't let Mister see you, or young Mister will get in trouble too!"

Tala nodded. "Thank you, Putri. I owe you one."

"Leave!" she said, turning to Rei and hurrying him up the stairs. The boy followed Tala, completely bemused.

"Your dad must be real bossy," Rei said. "No offence."

Tala nodded, opening the door to the hall and going round the back of the stairs, Rei's hand in his. The Chinese boy blushed at the scene they were playing; like a couple sneaking around the parent's back.

"He is," Tala replied when they got to the back door, opening it and letting Rei out first.

The sight before them was captivating. It was like a garden paradise in its last week of summer, leaves starting to fall but grass and trees still green, the garden still full of life. Tala turned to the image and seemed rather stunned himself, though Rei was simply lost for words.

"It's beautiful…" Rei murmured. Tala nodded silently, looking back at the house for a split second.

"How about we go for a walk?" he suggested.

Rei nodded dumbly before pausing. "But what about your parents? Your motorbike…"

Tala frowned for a moment before realisation dawned over his face and he waved it off. "Don't worry. Let's just walk."

Rei smiled and nodded. "Sure."

The teens started to walk down the stone path away from the house.

"You're very lucky," Rei said. "To have all this."

Tala cringed. "Yeah. I am."

"Don't you ever wish for anything simpler though?" Rei asked. "Your house wasn't exactly homely."

Tala smirked. "I wouldn't know really. You'll have to take me to your house and invite me in and I can tell you which I prefer."

Rei turned on the spot, making Tala almost bump into him. "Let's go there now then. And you can see my house."

Tala paused, looking mildly surprised. "Sure."

Rei looked at the house behind Tala. "Your cousin's watching us."

Tala looked to see the lilac haired teen in the window, staring at them with his usual emotionless mask.

"We should go," Tala said, leading the jet haired boy from the garden round to the front. "We can go get our stuff on the way to your house."

Next to the bike there was a sleek silver car.

--

"Okay," Rei said, suddenly feeling nervous to have the redhead in his home. "This is it."

Tala looked at the sunny walls, a wooden chest of draws next to a phone and chair, photos and pictures decorating the hall. "A bungalow?"

"Yeah, one floor instead of four…" Rei said, straightening a photo of him, Mao and Lee as children on the wall.

Tala smirked. "Weren't you an adorable baby?"

"Thanks…"

Rei lead the way into the living room where the two siblings were sat, watching TV. The walls were a lilac colour and the TV was in a shelf on the wall.

"Tala!" Mao greeted with a grin. "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you," Tala replied.

Rei looked at the Russian. "Come on, kitchen next."

Tala trailed behind his student, entering a room at the end of the hall. A dark haired woman was sat there with a pink haired man, both sipping on steaming cups of coffee.

"Xing, Kouji, this is Tala, my English tutor," Rei turned to the redhead. "These are my guardians, Mao and Lee's parents."

"It's nice to meet you," Xing said with a bright smile. "Mao and Rei have mentioned your name a few times!"

"It's nice to meet you both too," Tala replied, a stotic mask in place. "You have a lovely house."

"Ha, thank you!" Xing said. "I spent a lot of time decorating it."

Kouji stood from his seat and shook hands with the Russian. "Welcome to our home."

"Thank you."

Rei pulled on Tala's arm. "Let's finish the tour."

"Sure."

They left the room and Rei noticed Tala visibly relaxing. "You're so tense when you're in a room with more than one other person."

"Habit," Tala said with a shrug. "I'm pretty defensive."

"I noticed."

Rei opened the final room he planned on showing the redhead.

"This is my room."

Tala walked in, looking around. There was a bunk bed and a large closet, a desk with a computer on it and many books. The walls were white and the carpet was brown.

"It's nice," Tala commented, sitting on the bottom bunk. "Which is yours?"

Rei pointed to the bed Tala was sitting on. "That one."

Tala smirked and patted the seat next to him. Rei smiled back and sat elegantly, while Tala leant back on his hands.

"You have a nice place."

Rei smiled, turning so he could face Tala. "So, small and sweet or large and empty?"

Tala gave Rei a lopsided smile. "Oh, definitely small and sweet."

The Chinese boy licked his lips. "Good."

Tala leant forward slightly so he was closer to Rei. "You know, I bet Kai never gave you a goodnight kiss when he brought you home."

Rei's heart thudded against his chest and he felt his face flush slightly. "Hmm? No, he didn't now you mention it."

"Maybe I should make up for it then," Tala said, voice low with the short distance between them. Their hands brushed. "What's a date without a kiss?"

Rei smiled awkwardly, inches away from the other teen's lips. "Not a very good one."

"Exactly-"

"_Rei_! Dinner's ready!"

The two jumped apart at the sound, looking at the door.

"I should go," Tala said, looking at his watch. "I don't want to get grounded again."

"Yeah, that would suck."

The redhead stood. "I'll ring you later."

"I'll be waiting."

--

Kai glared at the redhead on his couch, standing behind the TV. "I can't believe you told him that was your house."

"I can't believe you took him on a date," Tala mumbled.

"At least I had the decency to be relatively nice, you on the other hand…"

"Look," Tala stood, putting an equal height between them both, though he was an inch taller. "I'm sorry, alright? I wanted to cook for him."

Kai ran a hand through his hair. "Can you make up your mind and decide if you want a relationship with the guy?"

"I don't know!" Tala replied. "I've known him for what? Three weeks? You know I don't do serious relationships."

"Whatever Tala," Kai muttered. "Stop dragging me and Bryan into it."

--

Kivea: I love this chapter so frigging much D:

Does anyone object to the following pairings:

KaiMax - TakaoMao - MiriamSalima - MystelZeo - HiroBrooklyn - EmilyMichel

I mightn't put them all in, and some might just be side pairings. Like, side pairings on the side of the side pairings. But it's a nice mix of yaoi/yuri and het. **You can still suggest pairings at any point in time 3 **

Ja ne ~

Kivea

PREVIEW

"Do you want to come to the café with me and Miriam?"

"Sure, that'd be awesome."

"Cool. I'll pick you up. We can go for lunch- and don't worry, I'm not grounded this time."

"I'd hope not!"


	7. Double Dates

**A/N: **Remember, I haven't watched or read beyblade related stuff in a long time, so characters may be slightly off. Thank you.

TalaRei

Chapter 7

--

"How long have they been dating now?"

"They don't call it_dating_."

Xing sighed, shaking her head. "Boys are so bizarre sometimes."

Her daughter nodded in agreement. "They've been doing whatever-it-is for about two months? A bit less?"

"Have they kissed yet?" the older woman asked, nibbling on a piece of chocolate from a plate between the girls.

Mao sighed. "I don't think so."

"Honestly…" Xing shook her head. "If they can't establish a proper relationship, how will Tala ever meet Rei's parents?"

"You didn't tell them, did you?" Mao asked. She caught the guilty smile. "_Mum_!"

"I couldn't help it!" she protested. "A woman has a right to know about her son!"

"Would you want to know about Lee's relationships?"

"I would, does that mean he has some?" golden eyes sparked. "Do tell."

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes. "Lee? In a _relationship_?"

"What's so bad about that?" Xing asked. "I remember a couple of years before we moved out here he was in one."

"I think he's still pining," Mao muttered. "Well, I should go get them ready. We have to set off."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks."

The lady stayed where she was, leaning against the counter where they ate, picking up pieces of chocolate. Only moments after Mao had left she heard her house awake.

"_Mao_! Get out of my room!"

"Put on some _clothes_ Lee!"

"Maybe you should knock first!"

"Come on guys, we have to go!"

"Finish your hair, Rei! You can't walk to school like that!"

A pounding through the thin walls. "All of you _shut up_! I'm trying to _sleep_!"

"Then go back to sleep!"

Xing smiled, opening her mouth to speak. "Lee, don't talk to your father like that!"

A long haired male charged into the room, flinging the fridge door open and taking the milk carton out, opening it and starting to drink while leaving the room.

"Are you going out again today, Rei?"

He smiled brightly. "Yeah, tutoring."

"Have fun."

"Thanks! Later!"

"_Rei_! We're leaving without you!"

He ran out the room, carton still in hand. "Coming!"

Xing smiled happily. "Oh, if only your parents could see how wonderful you've become, Rei," she said. "If only."

--

Rei looked up as a long, golden blond braid fell onto his page. Bright blue eyes that reminded him of another pair of colder ones set on pale skin instead of tanned.

"Hello there, my dear."

"Mystel," Rei greeted with a smile. "How've you been?"

"Same old same old," he sighed dramatically. "But if you could just see the sweet soul that's captured my heart!"

"Oh god," Rei rolled his eyes. "Not another one."

The Egyptian boy grinned. "Yes, another one. No need to be so sarcastic!" his grin turned into a sly smirk. "Though, I do hear that a certain someone has his own sweet soul?"

"What? Tala?" Rei scoffed. "I'd hardly call him my own _sweet soul_, he's my English tutor."

Mystel huffed slightly. "What's wrong with that?"

"It doesn't matter. Tell me more about this soul then."

"_Sweet _soul."

"Sorry, how could I miss the sweet?"

Mystel pulled his chair out and straddled it, facing his friend and smiling dreamily. "He's so cute. He works at this restaurant near my house. He looks amazing in a waistcoat and tie, I _swear_! And he has sea green hair that's tied in a plait."

"He doesn't go to our school?"

"Apparently he's rich," Mystel sighed. "And way out of my league. But his father wants him to get a job and shit."

"Since when did you care if someone was out of your league?"

Mystel paused in thought. "I don't. But still, I'm trying to make this dramatic, give me some credit."

"Oh, of course," Rei cleared his throat. "Mystel, oh great one, how will you ever manage to get into this amazingly sweet soul's heart when he's so not in your league!"

"No need to be sarcastic," the other replied with a pout.

"Mystel! Face the front!"

The boy winked at his Chinese friend and turned in his chair.

Half way through the lesson, Mystel leaned back on his chair, turning to Rei.

"So, when do you want to come with me to see my beautiful future husband?"

Rei raised a brow. "You want me to come with you?"

"Yeah, you and your English tutor could come- oh! We could get a big group together and go, and I could be all on my own in a group of couples and so I go to the bar and start talking to him-"

"He works at the bar?"

Pause. "No."

"Oh."

Mystel sighed, letting go of the table, forgetting it was holding him and his chair up and fell back, his head slamming on the edge of Rei's desk.

"Mystel!" Rei exclaimed, jumping to his feet and looking over his table. "Are you okay?!"

"_Mystel_! How many times do I have to tell you?! _Don't swing on the chair_!"

"Ow…"

--

"So, I like, I do not like, and I hate."

Rei frowned. "How would you say ashiteru?"

Tala paused. "I love you," the words felt unfamiliar on his tongue. "Moving on, let's read this book."

"Okay," Rei shifted closer to the redhead, ignoring the pain it seemed to take him to translate the simple statement. "I like the sun, because I can have fun, I like the rain, because I can...splash...in pu-dd-les."

"Silent e."

"Puddles."

"Right."

"But I love it when it snows, because I can play with my friends in the...park," he frowned. "What's park?"

"Ko-en," Tala gave Rei a lopsided smile. "Do you want to come to the café with me and Miriam?"

He paused. "Sure, that'd be awesome."

"She wants to see Salima, because she hasn't in so long, and I don't think I'll be able to face those lovebirds on my own."

Rei smiled slightly, heart swelling. "Sure."

"Awesome, pack your things and we'll go."

They clambered onto the motorbike, Rei carrying the bags, and started driving towards the Lemonade Cafe. When they finally got there, Tala having taken the long route, Miriam was standing outside, holding a dark grey messenger bag, hands on hips looking impatient.

"What took you so long?" she demanded. "I've been waiting for ages!"

"Sorry, we ran over time with the lesson," Tala excused smoothly. "Shall we go in?"

Salima was at the counter, taking off her apron and finishing up. She grinned at them as they entered and walked over.

"Can I get you guys drinks while you order?"

"Aren't you on break?" Miriam scolded. "Should you be relaxing?"

"Details, details," Salima said with a wink. "I already know what I want to eat anyway."

"I'll have a beer," Tala piped up.

"Chocolate milkshake," Rei added.

Miriam rolled her eyes at the expectant looks she was getting. "Sprite, don't forget your own drink, workaholic."

"Sure," the redhead said, leaving to go make the drinks.

The other three sat at a four person table, looking at the menu in the middle, talking about what they wanted. Miriam and Tala were sat next to each other, and Rei was sat opposite Tala, so when Salima came to sit down she was next to Rei, a glass of water for herself.

"Who wants what then and I'll go order it," Tala said. "No, you're not doing anything else, Salima."

She pouted slightly.

"So, Rei, you and Tala," Miriam started as soon as the redhead had gone to the counter. "What are you exactly?"

Rei raised a brow. "…friends?"

Salima looked at the dark haired boy. "You and Tala?" she thought about it. "I guess you would make a good couple."

Rei flustered, much to the two girl's amusement. "Ah, no, it's nothing like that- I mean, we _had _a date, but he couldn't make it- not that we _are _dating because of that, it was just the one time!" he laughed nervously. "Oh, look, he's back!"

Tala sat, face with its emotionless mask and relaxing in his chair, ignorant to the conversation.

Miriam sighed in disappointment, her hands dropping onto the table. "Hopeless."

Salima patted her hand sympathetically. "Well, you aren't the most subtle person in the world sweetheart."

Miriam started playing with the other girls fingers absentmindedly. "Shut up, I can be subtle. I just prefer to be blunt."

Tala snorted. "What were you talking about?"

Miriam looked at him, her fingers slotting between Salima's. "You and Rei."

"Oh."

"And the nature of your relationship," Salima finished with a small smile. Rei was still blushing

"He's my bitch," Tala said smoothly before taking a swig of his beer, face still smooth. "Right Rei?"

The Chinese boy lit up. "Sure."

The redhead smirked, mouthing 'lip-virgin' at the boy.

"So, is this like, a double date?" Miriam asked, her fingers still linked with Salima's.

"Considering that no one at the table is actually together, probably not," the redheaded girl replied with a small smile.

Tala scoffed. "You two act like you should be."

Miriam smiled sweetly and batted her eyelids at Salima. "Oh, my dear sweet lesbian, will you do the honour of being my date for this double date?"

Salima grinned. "Why, with an offer like that, how could I refuse?"

Miriam smirked, turning to the boy next to her. "Your turn."

"To do what?"

"Ask your _lover boy_ over there to be your date, duh!"

Rei flustered at the term, wanting to object. But Tala took his hand and kissed it softly, looking up seductively through his lashes. "Rei Kon, be my date."

"You make it sound like I have no choice in the matter," the Chinese student teased.

Tala smirked, linking the tips of his fingers with Rei's. "Well, you'd be crazy to say no to me."

"So long as you're not grounded."

Miriam huffed. "I got grounded for that too!"

"It was so worth it," Tala said, his eyes not leaving the golden ones. "To watch that shitty movie."

Rei chuckled.

Miriam turned to her 'date'. "And Tala complains about us being love birds!"

Salima felt her face heat up slightly. "I guess he's just getting us back."

"So, Rei, tell us a bit more about yourself," Miriam suggested, pulling her hand out of Salima's so she could rest her head on her fingers.

"I'm Chinese?"

"I knew that!" the girl replied before smirking, leaning forward slightly. "Tell us something interesting. Something juicy. Like, how many boyfriend have you had? When was your first kiss?" her eyes lit up. "Are you a virgin?"

Rei spluttered at the questions. "I've-I've never had a boyfriend."

Salima looked stunned. "You're kidding me?"

"I never took the time to have one," Rei admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "I have lots of friends, and people have asked me on dates, but I've always preferred to focus on my studies."

"Complete opposite of Tala then," Salima joked. "How many people have you dated, Tal? Sixty?"

"You make me sound like a whore," he replied. "Eleven."

"Yet you two still make such a sweet couple," Miriam sighed.

"What about you, Miriam," Rei dared. "How many people have you dated?"

"Hmm? Not many. A couple of boys, a couple of girls."

"Her and Tala seem to be in competition to see who can lay the most people."

"And I'm winning," Tala announced, leaning back in his chair. It was then that Rei noticed their fingers were still linked.

"I think I'll look for a more serious relationship," Miriam said, glancing at Salima. "I get tired of going from one person to the other. I think I'm ready for commitment."

Rei saw the faint signs of a smile tugging at Tala's lips. "Boring."

"Are you going to find someone to actually be a boyfriend to?" Salima asked. "Rather than just dating your friends?"

"It works for me," Tala said. "I don't do commitment."

Rei drew his hand back and cleared his throat, suddenly feeling awkward. "Let's pay, seeing as we're all finished?"

The group fell into an awkward silence, Tala looking at Rei with those icy blue eyes, and Rei looking anywhere but at them.

The four stood outside, Miriam saying goodbye to Rei, Salima saying goodbye to both boys.

"You want a lift home?" Tala asked hesitantly.

"Please," Rei said with a slight smile.

They put their helmets on in silence.

"Do you really not do commitment?"

Tala looked at the boy, cringing behind his mask. "Rei," he flipped the cover up. "I like you. I like you a lot. But I've not known you for long, and I'm not a very trusting person. I've only done commitment once before, and it didn't turn out well."

"I didn't…I didn't mean…"

The redhead sat on the edge of the bike. "How about I take you on that date, huh? A real one. Just me and you."

Rei smiled his infectious contented smile. "Sure."

The couple drove back to Rei's house, same as always.

"I'll pick you up at seven," Tala said. "On Friday?"

"Sounds good," Rei replied with a bright smile. "See you then."

"Later."

Rei wandered into his house, feeling slightly bewildered.

No way was he going to be passed on like a toy this time round. He'd make sure that Tala couldn't not take him out.

--

Kivea: Haa, I love Miriam. And Mystel. Ohhh, Mystel -loves-

Yall be ubber proud of your Author here for going a whole 30 hours without a ciggy :3

Ja ne ~

Kivea

PREVIEW:

"I had a nice time."

"I'm glad. Me too."

"I'll see you on Tuesday then?"

"What about that goodbye kiss?"


	8. Chinese and Russian

_**A/N: **__It very thankful to all her readers and reviewers, so is spending her free (math) period writing for you all! _

_TalaRei _

_Chapter 8 _

_--_

"_Sunday, is the day!" _

_Rei looked up from his desk at the blond in front of him. "Hey Mystel, how're you?" _

_He smiled brightly. "I'm fine thank you, and yourself?" _

"_I'm good. I have a date today." _

_Mystel sat, giving Rei the wide puppy eyes. _

"_With Tala, my tutor?" _

"_Aha, I told you he was your sweet soul!" Mystel said triumphantly with a smug grin. _

"_Yes, you did. Thank you for showing me the light," Rei said, rolling his eyes. "So, what's on Sunday?" _

_Mystel blinked innocently before realisation took over his face and he became his enthusiastic self. "The day that I meet my green-haired angel!" _

"_Your future husband?" _

"_My sweet soul!" _

_Rei chuckled. "So, you've got the courage to talk to him?" _

"_No, I'm still going to get a big group of people together. Invite your boyfriend." _

"_He's not my boyfriend." _

"_Invite your fuck buddy." _

_Rei flustered and frowned. "Mystel…" _

"_Sorry, sorry," the blond held up his hands. "I couldn't help it!" _

"_So, who are you planning to invite?" Ray asked. "We don't know that many couples." _

"_Max and Hillary…" _

_Rei nodded. _

"_No wait, they had a fight…what about Takao and Mao?" _

_The Chinese boy frowned. "What __about _Takao and Mao?" 

"Well, they'd look cute together, right? And I know Takao has a crush on her!" 

"Are we playing matchmaker, or going through with your plan?" Rei asked sceptically. 

Mystel smiled innocently. "We could do both!" 

"Sure. Whatever." 

"Okay, so, Mao and Takao. Who else…get Tala to invite a few friends!" 

"He'll probably invite Kai," Rei mused. "Who el-" 

"Alright class- Mystel turn round- ready to begin?" 

"Talk about it tomorrow," Mystel suggested before turning to their teacher. 

--

At lunch, Rei was sat with Takao, Mao, Lee and their friend Brooklyn. Rei was giving the first two a suspicious look, analysing their every move. 

"So," Mao started, looking at him. "What are you looking weirdly at me?" 

Rei shook his head. "No reason. Does anyone here want to come out with me and Mystel on Sunday?" 

"I will," Takao said with a grin. "Can Maxy come too? He's been feeling down after his spat with Hiromi." 

"Sure, the more the merrier." 

Brooklyn smiled. "I'm sorry, but I have a lesson with Mr. Granger on Sunday, so I can't make it." 

"You should bring him!" Takao said. "Hiro needs to get out and hang out with some real people." 

A hand slapped onto the boy's shoulder. "I need to hang out with some real people, you say?" 

Takao froze and looked up, staring into the eyes of his big brother. "H-hey!" 

"And why are my friends not real people?" 

"Teachers make you boring!" Takao defended. "Hang out with us!" 

Hiro looked up at the redhead on the other side of the table, who was giving him a soft smile. "I suppose if we finish in time, we could come. I don't want to steal Brooklyn away from you all." 

"Yes!" 

Rei turned to Lee. "What about you?" 

Lee cringed. "I told Jonny I'd go sparring with him on Sunday. Sorry." 

"It's okay," Rei said with a shrug. He stood and caught Mystel's eye, who was sitting with his friends Ming-Ming and Garland. 

"Hey Mystel!" he called. The boy looked up. "Sunday's on!" 

A bright grin and the boy shouted for joy. "Score!" 

--

Rei was holding a phone between his ear and shoulder, going through his and Lee's wardrobe looking for something to wear as his best friend sat at their desk, playing some game on the computer. Mao was cooking with her mum, and their dad was waking up. 

"Yes, Mystel. There's an even number- hopefully." 

"_What do you mean hopefully?" _the boy asked on the other end. _"Is someone not coming?" _

Rei cringed as he passed an old t-shirt. "I don't know how many people Tala's going to invite, or if Max is coming." 

Mystel paused in thought. _"Why not just ask Tala to invite Kai only. You've been out with the guy, you're friends." _

The long haired boy pulled out a red Chinese top, turning to Lee. "Hey, can I borrow this?" 

Lee turned in his chair, looking at the shirt before waving his hand. "Sure, knock yourself out." 

Rei turned his attention back to the phone call. "I guess that would work. I'll ask him today." 

"_This is going to be flawless!" _Mystel declared. 

"Yeah, all you have to do is work out how you're going to talk to the guy. I thought he didn't work at the bar?" 

He heard his friend scoff. _"Details, details. I'll find a way."_

"What happened to your Jonny-thing?" Rei asked, raising a brow. He pulled out a pair of black jeans. 

"_He's dating some girl in the year below us," _Mystel said as if it was nothing. _"He was too straight to be true anyway." _

"Right," Rei took the phone into his hand. "I'm going to go get ready. Have fun scheming your little matchmaker thing." 

"_Thank you! Have fun on your date with _Tala_!" _Mystel said cheerfully before Rei hung up with a smile, stripping down and changing. 

By the time he was tying his hair in its usual wrap with a black ribbon, Mao had finished cooking and came charging into the room. 

"You looked sexy with your hair in a plait!" she whined. "Why not try that again?" 

Lee cringed. "He looked like a girl." 

Mao glared. "Is there anything _wrong _with looking like a girl?" 

"Yes, if you're a _boy_!" 

Rei smiled slightly and undid his hair before taking a red ribbon and tying it in a low ponytail. "How about that?" 

The siblings looked at him. His hair may have been longer than theirs, but it wasn't as wild, and seemed almost like a river. 

"Beautiful," Lee commented, making Rei grin. 

"Perfect!" Mao agreed. "What time is he getting here?" 

"Ten minutes." 

She hugged him tightly. "Oh, I hope he turns up this time!" 

Lee was frowning. "I feel like I'm missing something." 

"Don't worry about it, Lee," Rei said. "I'll explain later. 

"Let me brush your hair real quick before he gets here," Mao said, ignoring her brother. "To make sure it's perfect." 

Not fifteen minutes later, there was a door bell. Xing called out that she'd get it, and Mao finished off Rei's hair as he stood and grabbed his wallet and phone, leaving the room and his friends behind to go to the door. 

"Ah, you must be Tala," he heard someone greet from down the hall. He walked round the corner to see Xing let the redhead enter. 

He had his hair in its usual devil spikes, a pair of goggles round his neck, and a helmet in his hands. He wore a leather jacket over the top of a white button up shirt and ripped hip huggers clung to his waist. 

He smirked at Rei, tossing the helmet at the boy who caught it skilfully. "You ready to go?" 

Rei grinned and nodded, his bangs brushing his cheeks. "Yep!" 

Xing saw the couple out and Rei waved as the bike roared to life and sped of, Tala's orange tinted goggles covering his eyes. 

It was getting dark. 

--

Rei sucked on his straw, sitting in the food court of the shopping mall. They'd just seen the movie Halloween, and he'd nearly pissed himself and jumped several times until Tala's warm arm wrapped around his shoulders, his voice whispering in his ear and calming him down, making him giggle. 

"So, where did you grow up?" Rei asked. 

Tala looked up from his burger. "Huh?" 

"Where did you grow up?" Rei asked again, rolling his eyes. 

"Oh!" the redhead shifted. "Here, I spent four years in Russia though, until…" 

Rei looked at him expectantly as the blue eyes glazed over. 

"Well, my mum," he laughed awkwardly. "Uh, decided she couldn't live in Russia anymore so moved out here," he said carefully. "So we moved here, she got a job and my dad asked his company to move him. They sent me to the international school where I met Kai and Bryan." 

"I thought Bryan was your cousin?" 

Tala paused. "The reason my mum wanted to come here was because Bryan and his family lived here. But it was the first time I'd met them." 

"Ah," Rei nodded in understanding. Tala seemed to relax. "I get it." 

"What about you?" 

Rei smiled softly. "My mum and dad decided they wanted to let me see the world, get out of our small village. When Lee's family were moving to Japan my parents asked if they could take me with them," he grinned. "We're all real close, and in such a small village its important to be able to rely on each other for favours." 

Tala smiled softly. "That's nice." 

"Yeah," Rei took another sip of his drink, having finished his food. "I miss them I guess." 

"When did you move out here?" 

"Four years ago," Rei replied. "When I was twelve." 

"Wow, not that long." 

"It seems longer," Rei said wistfully. "Thanks for the food and cinema, you didn't have to pay it all…" 

"I asked you out," Tala said, waving a hand. "I should pay. Besides, I kind of owe it to you." 

"I guess, after standing me up last time," Rei joked. 

"I can't believe Kai took you on a date," Tala muttered, finishing his burger. "Bastard…" 

Rei smirked, tugging on one of Tala's bangs. "Are you jealous?" 

The red flustered. "What? No! Why would I be jealous," he scoffed. "Don't be silly." 

Rei's smirk widened. "Sure." 

Tala looked across the table with a lopsided smile.

"Oh!" Rei exclaimed. "I almost forgot. Do you and Kai want to come out to a restaurant with me and a few friends on Sunday?"

"Sure," Tala agreed. "What's the occasion?" 

Rei rolled his eyes. "My friend, Mystel, has a crush on this waiter or something and wants to go and meet him. I don't see why he can't do it on his own. But it seems more like he's playing matchmaker than trying to chat someone up." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah," Rei continued. "Mao and Takao are coming, and he slipped in the fact that Takao has a crush on her, these other two guys are coming, and they've been flirting relentlessly for months, Max is coming and he just had a fight with his girlfriend or something," Rei sighed. "Mystel's so sneaky." 

"He sounds fun," Tala commented with a smirk. "Who's this guy he's apparently going to chat up?" 

"I don't know. He doesn't know his name." 

"Seriously?" 

Rei chuckled. "Seriously. Some rich kid whose father decided he needed a job," Rei looked up. "He might go to your school!" 

"A lot of rich kids go to my school, Rei," Tala pointed out. "He could be any one of them." 

"Well, I guess we'll find out on Sunday?" 

Tala smirked. "On our however-many-numbered date it is." 

Rei giggled and tapped his glass against Tala's waiting one. 

--

"I had a nice time," Rei said, leaning against the door to his house and looking up at the redhead in front of him. 

Tala smirked. "I'm glad. Me too."

Rei's lips twitched with a wide grin as his hand reached for the door handle. "I'll see you on Tuesday then?"

"What about that goodbye kiss?" Tala asked, putting a hand against the door, right next to Rei's head, giving him the lopsided smile. Rei felt his heartbeat quicken. 

The redhead meant forward, tilting his head slightly as Rei lifted his own. He watched the blue eyes close and hesitantly puckered his lips, copying his predator. The kiss was quick and innocent, Tala's soft slightly damp lips meeting his own dry ones. 

Tala pulled back slightly, looking down at his victim, smirked slightly. Rei smiled and leant forward, placing another quick innocent kiss against the redhead's lips. 

This time, when Tala leant down, it was more forceful, more dominant. Rei responded by letting out a breath and wrapping his fingers round the pale neck, pulling him closer. 

Pale arms snaked around his hips and pulled him up off the door so that his head was leaning against the wood but his hips and stomach were pressed against the others. 

"I should go in," Rei said, out of breath. Tala nodded, but didn't let go, and instead leant back down and captured the long haired boy's lips instead. 

Just as Tala's tongue ran along Rei's bottom lip, the door opened. 

The two looked up, Tala lying on top of Rei in a compromising position with his arms wrapped around the boy's waist and back, Rei's own arms tightly holding Tala's neck and shoulders. 

Xing flushed, looking down at the two boys, playing with the hem of her apron awkwardly. "Ah! I…uh…thought I heard someone knocking on the door or something…" 

Tala scrambled to his feet and helped his date up, who turned with a bright red face to match Tala's own and grinned nervously at his guardian. 

"Ah, sorry, Xing…I uh…was just about to come in," he laughed awkwardly. "I'll see you later, Tala!" 

The boy nodded and walked to his bike, getting on it and putting on his goggles, glancing at Rei out the corner of his eye before driving off. 

Rei turned to Xing with a grin he couldn't hold in. "Sorry!" 

Her eyes lit up with something and she smiled sweetly at him, ushering him into the house. "Oh, no, no, no, don't be sorry child! I should be sorry!" she guided him into the kitchen. 

"Mao! Rei's back!" 

Rei was seated and Xing gave him a curious look from the other side of the table. "Now then, why don't you tell me about Tala?" 

Mao burst into the room, dressed in her silk pink pyjamas and her hair tied in a messy ponytail. "Rei! You're back!" 

The boy suddenly felt very, very scared. 

"Uh, yeah," he said before turning to Xing. "He's nice." 

"Did you have a nice time?" Mao asked, turning him to face her. "Did you kiss? Did he buy you lunch? What did you do?" 

"Mao, calm down," Rei said. "Yes, yes, yes, movies and dinner." 

She absorbed these answers before breaking into a grin and taking him into her arms, pulling him into a death hug. "My baby brother's growing up! I'm so proud!" 

"Mao!" he whined. "I can't breath!" 

"Was it good? Is he a good kisser? Did you use tongues?" 

Rei flustered brightly, glancing at Xing who smiled with understanding. 

"Mao, Rei, get to bed. It's late." 

"It's Saturday tomorrow!" Mao retorted. 

Xing rolled her eyes, getting up and walking to the door. "Bed. Now." 

Mao turned to her friend expectantly. 

"He's an amazing kisser." 

She squealed and Rei broke into a grin as the two went back to the girl's room, chattering and gossiping quietly. Like a pair of girls. 

--

Kivea: RAWR I actually wrote the end of this first you know? In fact, as I'm writing this, I haven't wrote the whole thing. Just the part from the kiss scene onwards. 

I love you all! 

Ja ne ~ 

Kivea 

PREVIEW 

"Those two are totally hitting it off!" 

"Mystel, they clash. Badly." 

"Opposites attract!" 

"I don't believe you." 

"Hey, Tala, don't you think those two are totally hitting it off?" 


	9. Restaurants and Parents

**A/N: **I take pride in this very long chapter.

TalaRei

--

That morning, Rei got two texts. One from Mystel, and one from an unknown number. The one from Mystel asked who was coming and when they should all meet up- or rather, _suggested _the time they should meet up. The one from the unknown number said that Tala and Kai were both willing to come to the restaurant that evening.

Mao was strangely nervous that day, and Rei and Lee watched her in bemusement as she ran around trying to find a pair of jeans that were in the wash or a shirt that was still drying, watching her as she faffed on with her hair and took up most of her time in the washroom.

"Mao?" Rei started, knocking on the door. "Are you going to come out any time soon?"

"Shush! I'm busy!" she replied.

"But…we're only going to the restaurant for dinner, you don't need to spend that much time getting ready."

Mao flung open the door, looking wild and furious. "I am going out for dinner with a group of friends and a couple of people I have never met. I will look as pleasant as I want to be," she stated.

Lee raised an eyebrow from behind his best friend. "Jeez, its like you're going on a date or something!"

They curiously watched as Mao's face lit up to a bright red, clashing with her hair.

"Its none of your business!" she retorted before slamming the door shut in their faces.

"What did you say that for?" Rei asked, turning around. "Now she's just angry with us."

Lee frowned. "I didn't know she had a crush on someone that was going!" he said. "Its like she _is _going on a date, I was only stating the obvious."

Rei shook his head, thinking. "I wonder who it is then if she's putting so much effort into getting ready."

The other boy sniggered. "Maybe its that- what's his face? Rich kid from your tutor's school. You know, the one that took you out a while ago?"

Rei cringed "Tala? Kai? I don't think so. They kind of clash, don't you think?"

"Real bad," Lee agreed before pounding on the door. "Hey Mao! Hurry up! I need to use the bathroom! Some of us haven't got ready yet!" he fumed. "And are going out much earlier than some _others_?"

There was no reply except the sound of a hand being slammed against the door.

"Girls can be so pissy sometimes," Lee said. "I'll never understand them."

Rei turned to him. "What time do you plan on go out with Jonny?"

"Well I said that I'd be there at half past three," Lee replied. "But I want to get ready and have lunch before I go."

Rei nodded in understanding. "Do you know when Kouji is getting back?"

"He should be back already, shouldn't he?" Lee frowned. "That's a good point though. Maybe we should ask mum where he is? Maybe he had a meeting or something?"

Rei shook his head. "He never has a meeting on Sundays. They're always on Mondays. They can't be having a meeting early, can they?"

Lee shrugged. "I don't know, maybe they are."

And with that, Lee left, leaving Rei to stare at the door where Mao was behind, thinking about the conversation he'd just had with Lee.

Xing was in the kitchen when Rei walked in carefully, sneaking up behind the woman.

"Hey Xing," he started. "Can you tell me something?"

She spun round, looking rather nervous and frightened, her eyes wide and her hair unkept. "What is it, Rei?" she asked, calming down somewhat. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

He looked at the washing up in front of her. "Yeah…do you need some help with that?"

"No, no, no, no, I'm fine. I just need some time to think. Why don't you get ready for your dinner this evening?"

Rei rolled his eyes. "Its eleven o'clock! I'm not going out till five!"

"Well- its better to get ready early than never! You still have six hours to go, and you could spend those six hours productively. Don't you have any homework to do?"

The teen shook his head. "I did it yesterday so I could have today off."

"Oh," Xing said disappointedly before turning back to the washing. "Well, what is it you want to ask me?"

"Where's Kouji?" Rei asked. "Isn't he normally home by now? Isn't Sunday meant to be his day off?"

Xing stiffened slightly. "He rang me a while ago. He had to stay in early."

"He had to stay in…early?"

"Yeah, early in the morning. Some special project that's going on. Goodness knows what."

Rei shook his head. "That's weird. They hardly ever do that on a Sunday. Normally that's on a Saturday or a Friday night."

"Well, it _is _technically Saturday night, isn't it?" Xing replied with a harsh tone, clear that she didn't want Rei to ask any more questions. "Now, why don't you go help Mao get ready? I know she's looking forward to going out this evening, she hasn't gone out in such a big group in a while!"

Rei frowned. "I guess you're right. Um, have fun washing up?"

"Yes, I will."

Rei stood for a few more minutes before leaving the room. He walked into the bathroom to see Mao tying her hair up in two pigtails.

"Hey Mao," Rei started. "Do you know where Kouji is?"

Mao cocked a brow, looking at her friend in the mirror. "Didn't you know?" she asked. "Work asked him to stay behind late today. I guess later than they thought they would."

"Stay behind late? Why?"

"I don't know. Some meeting."

"Meeting?"

"Yeah, he told me last night. He said, 'not to mention it to mum, because mum will get worried, and mum will start to panic'."

"But your mum just told me that they had to stay for some big project."

Mao looked at Rei curiously. "Some project?"

"Yeah, that's what she said."

"Hum, maybe that's what the meeting was about," Mao assumed. "You really shouldn't be so curious, Rei. You really shouldn't be so worried either."

Rei shrugged. "Well, I guess you're right. Is there anything I can do to help you get ready?"

"No, but you can get _yourself _ready! Like take a shower, pick out some clothes," she huffed. "The restaurant we're going to is a _very nice _one you know? I don't want to hang out with you looking like a rag-bag."

Rei rolled his eyes. "Well, I would be able to get ready if you weren't hogging the bathroom."

--

Kai sighed, looking at the sad blond next to him. He'd seen the boy many times at the restaurant, and he had even had conversations started up about random, trivial topics. The blond always appeared so energetic and optimistic.

Tala mentioned that he'd had a fight with his girlfriend, the brunet girl. Kai clenched his fists slightly, looking at the others round the table.

Tala was drinking his vodka happily, Rei was talking to Mystel animatedly. Takao and Mao were talking about something unimportant.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Max muttered, pushing himself to his feet. Kai watched the blond leave before turning back to his menu.

"Go after him and make sure he doesn't drown himself, will you?" Tala asked quietly in Russian.

Kai glared. "Why should _I _do it? I'm not his bloody friend."

Rolling his eyes, Tala shrugged and turned his interest to Rei and Mystel's conversation.

Kai pushed himself up and marched off to the bathroom, not noticing the smirk his redheaded friend was giving him.

The blond was washing his face when Kai entered the room, shutting the door quietly and walking to the sink, washing his hands.

Innocent blue eyes looked up at him. "Kai…"

"You okay?" Kai forced himself to ask.

Max smiled, though it lacked its usual brightness. "Yeah, I'm fine! Just thinking…"

"Don't think too much," Kai muttered. "You might hurt yourself."

And with that, he dried his hands and walked back out, heading to their table. Tala looked at him expectantly, but he simply ignored his friend. Not moments later, a blond sat back down and stirred up a conversation with Takao.

"Well done," Tala said, patting his friend on the back. "Who's ready to order?"

Rei smiled brightly and the redhead found himself unable to pay attention to anything else. "I am."

Kai rolled his eyes, knowing that his friend wasn't going to be taking anyone else into consideration. "Does anyone need more time?"

"I do!" Takao said. "I can't decide what to have…"

Suddenly, two more people sat down at the table, one with bright green hair, a soft, feminine smile who sat straight, but still relaxed, and a blond who leaned back in his chair, putting on hand on the back of the green haired boy's chair.

"Sorry we're late," the green haired teen replied. "Jean-Carlo had to finish off some work."

"Only because Oliver forced me to!" the blond said. "Slave driver."

"You'll thank me for it in the end," Oliver replied before taking out the menu. "Now, what shall we have…"

Kai sighed in annoyance, blue eyes and a flash of teeth catching his eyes.

"They're _always _late," Max explained when he was sure he had Kai's attention. "Though they never say the real reason, we all know what it is."

Kai snorted, making the blonde's grin widen.

"Do you know what you want?" Max continued, not letting his blue eyes leave the crimson ones. "It's a good menu."

Kai hummed in agreement. "Yes, it is."

"I'm having fish and chips," the blond filled, knowing that was the best he'd get out of the silent Russian. "They make the best ones I've ever had, I swear!"

Kai nodded his head, half listening. Max continued to absently babble about food related things, and Kai continued to absently agree or disagree with simple sounds, which seemed to satisfy the blond.

Tala smiled at the sight. "Seems like Kai's managed to do his good dead for the year."

Rei looked in the direction of his date's best friend. "What do you mean?"

"He doesn't usually talk to people like Max much," Tala explained, turning back to Rei with a smirk. "He'd rather sit on his own and brood."

Rei chuckled. "Sometimes you act the same."

Tala's smirk widened and he gave Rei a look that made shivers run down his spine. "I guess it's a Russian thing…"

Mystel broke the two out of their closed discussion. "We're ordering!"

Rei looked up and was met with blue eyes and turquoise-green hair that was tied back in a loose plait, contrasting with the red bow tie round his neck and the grey pinstripe waistcoat.

"What would you like to order?" the voice asked politely.

Rei glanced at Mystel who was grinning at him in a way that told him _this _was the green haired angel. "Oh, um…I'll have the chicken teriyaki please?"

The blue eyes turned to Tala. "I'll have what he's having."

By the time the waiter had left, Rei was looking at Mystel curiously. Oliver, who was also sitting next to the Egyptian, picked up on something.

"Was that him?" Rei asked curiously.

Oliver's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Was that _who_?"

Mystel flustered. "Maybe, and no one."

Rei chuckled. "Oh, he wasn't _no one _last week now, was he?"

Oliver turned to the Chinese boy, figuring that he'd be more informative. "Who was he last week?"

"The green haired angel," Rei started. "Mystel's future husband!"

The blond huffed. "My sweet soul!"

Oliver giggled. "How cute! What's his name?"

Mystel shrugged seeing the object of their conversation serving a table not far away. "I don't know…"

Blue-green eyes looked up, meeting Mystel's own. They blinked before the boy's cheeks coloured and he looked away.

Mystel smiled smugly. "Ah, I'll know very soon!"

"Confident now, aren't we?" Oliver asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Mystel turned to his friend. "Oh, did you hear about Rei as well?"

Oliver's gaze snapped to the black haired teen. "What about Rei?"

Tala was looking at his date curiously, wondering what they were talking about. The golden eyes were fixated on Mystel.

"Nothing!" Rei said quickly. "Nothing at all!"

Oliver sighed dramatically and clung to Jean-Carlo's arm. "Mon ami! They are hiding something from me!"

The blond patted his best friend's head. "There there, calm down," he smirked, looking at Rei. "I'm sure we'll find out what."

Mystel grinned, turning to Tala. "Aren't you offended that Rei called you 'nothing'?"

Rei stomped down on Mystel's foot. The boy howled out in pain.

Oliver reached a hand out to Tala. "Ah, so this is the 'nothing'? I'm Oliver, a pleasure to meet you."

Tala smirked and took the hand, kissing it softly. Jean-Carlo twitched in annoyance. Oliver giggled. "Likewise. I'm Tala."

"Ah, you are- how do you say? Charming?"

"Thank you, Oliver," Tala replied with a smirk. The green haired boy smiled brightly.

"Quite a catch, Rei."

The boy in question flushed. "Whatever."

Jean-Carlo leaned forward, slightly defensively, and forced a smile. "Where are you from, Tala. You're clearly not Japanese."

"Russia," the redhead said. "What about you two? I'm guessing that Oliver's French?"

"Oui, I am."

"Ah, my French is very limited I'm afraid. I only know two French people at my school."

Rei smiled brightly. "Tala goes to the International school."

Jean-Carlo relaxed slightly. "Same school as me. I don't recognise you, surely I'd know that brightly coloured hair?"

Tala forced a smile. "Maybe we're in a different year."

"Probably," Jean-Carlo looked to Mystel. "Is Brooky-boy joining us?"

"Hopefully!" Mystel replied, having watched the conversation so far. "With Hiro, Takao's brother."

Takao looked up at his name. "What?"

"Your brother's coming, right?"

"Yeah, he sent me a text a while ago to say they'd be here in fifteen minutes."

Mao's eyes sparkled. "Those two hang out a lot together, don't they?"

Mystel picked up this and leant forward. "Do you think…?"

Oliver gasped dramatically. "They they're _dating_?"

Takao looked horrified. "My brother- Brooklyn- come _on _guys! That's _illegal_!"

"Ah, forbidden love!" Mao sighed happily, leaning on Takao slightly, making the boy turn a wonderful shade of pink. "Isn't it so _romantic_?"

"S-sure?"

"And you can see it, now you mention it!" Mystel said, excitement levels reaching an all time high. "That look Brooklyn gets in his eyes when Hiro's name is mentioned?"

Max grinned. "Or the way they're both more than happy to spend their free time doing extra work if its with the other?"

Kai rolled his eyes, sinking into his chair and leaning over to whisper in Russian to his best friend: "What the fuck have you brought me to?"

Tala simply smirked. "I have no idea, but it sure as hell is interesting."

"I'm in pain."

Rei smiled brightly at the pair as the others continued to go on. "What are you talking about?"

Kai sweat dropped as his best friend lost interest in him immediately.

"Oh, nothing really. I keep telling Kai how it's rude to talk in a language no one understands."

The slate haired teen returned to sipping on his drink, mumbling obscenities in his mother tongue.

The food soon arrived and everyone returned to much more normal topics, Kai occasionally joining in Max and Takao's, as Takao's crush seemed to be more interested in Oliver and _his _crush, while Jean-Carlo talked with Mystel, Rei and Tala.

About five minutes later two people stood by Oliver and Mystel, both with small smiles on their faces, one looking rather confident and the other dripping with innocence. You could easily tell that the confident man was, not only over the age of twenty, but also Takao's brother, while the other had orange-red hair and looked more around their age.

"Brooklyn!" Mystel exclaimed, standing and hugging the unsuspecting boy. "Hiro!" he didn't give that man a hug. "Glad you're finally here!"

"Sorry it took so long," Hiro said. "There was traffic.

Kai scoffed and Tala turned to him with a knowing smirk.

They did, however, catch the attention of the newcomers.

"Hello, I've never met either of you before," Hiro commented. Brooklyn's smile widened. Kai decided he didn't like him much.

"This is Tala, my new English tutor?" Rei filled. Hiro nodded, clearly having heard of Rei's English tutor. "And this is Kai, his friend."

"It's nice to meet you," Hiro said, shaking Tala's hand. The redhead noted that the man had a strong grip. "I'm Hiro, Takao's older brother. This is Brooklyn."

The auburn haired boy nodded. "Hello."

"Take a seat," Mystel said. "We just ordered…"

"Don't worry, we've already eaten," Hiro said, pulling up a chair and sitting next to Oliver.

Brooklyn did the same and sat between his teacher and Mystel. "Hiro cooked dinner- it was very nice."

"I didn't know you cooked vegetarian dishes," Oliver commented smoothly.

Hiro looked at his student. "With this one eating I kind of have to know how though."

Brooklyn smiled widely. "True."

A few people at the table exchanged looks.

Kai wanted to bang his head against a brick wall. Or something harder if they could find it.

The waiter then came over, standing between Brooklyn and Mystel. "Can I get you a drink or the menu?"

Hiro shook his head. "I'll just have a beer please. Guinness?"

"Of course. And you?"

"Lemon juice please."

"Of course."

Mystel grabbed the boy's arm as he turned to leave. "Hey, can I borrow a pen real quick?"

The long haired waiter smiled and nodded, taking a pen out his trouser pocket and handing it to Mystel, who grabbed a napkin and proceeded to write a few numbers on it quickly before turning back to the waiter.

"Call me," he said with a wink and glancing at the name tag. "Zeo."

The waiter was stunned for a few moments, looking at the napkin, before blushing and hurrying off to get the drinks for the to newcomers.

--

"Thanks for coming with us," Rei said to Tala as the couple walked to the car park slowly, Kai behind them, mildly irritated at the speed. "It was great."

"It's fine, you have an interesting group of friends," Tala replied.

Kai scoffed. "Interesting is one word for it…"

The couple ignored him as the got to Rei's car, Mao already seated and starting the engine.

"I'll see you Tuesday."

"Yeah, see you Tuesday-"

Mao's car horn beeped loudly.

Rei jumped and turned to the girl before looking back at Tala and waving slightly. "Later!"

Tala smirked and waved before turning to his best friend with a grin. "I have this one in the bag."

"He seems nice," Kai noted. "You sure you don't want a real relationship?"

"And have him find out my little secret?" Tala snorted. "No way."

The two walked to Kai's car. "I don't think he'd care you know. He doesn't seem like the judgemental type."

Tala rolled his eyes and got into the car. "Remember the _last _person you said that about? He didn't talk to me after finding out where I lived."

"Well, you did lie to him for three months straight."

"Not the point- I explained why, and he made it clear that it wasn't the fact that I'd lied to him."

Kai dropped the subject, knowing it was touchy.

The two rode in silence until they pulled up at Tala's house, Kai driving up through the gates. Tala stayed in the car for a few moments in silence. Kai didn't complain.

"Your curfew started five minutes ago you know?"

"I know," Tala said, glaring at the building in front of them. "I just…I don't want to go back in there. Not after such a good night."

"I'd invite you round if it wasn't for the fact that you're not allowed."

Tala sighed, opening his car door. "Yeah, I know. It's the thought that counts I guess…"

"Say hi to Miriam for me."

"Sure-"

"_Tala_?! What are you doing out?! You're meant to be in _bed_!"

The redhead growled. "I'm seven-fucking-teen!"

"Well, get your seventeen year old _ass _in here _right now_! It's lights out!"

He turned to his best friend. "Here comes another grounding from Ms. Kama-fuck-me-gawa."

Kai smirked. "I'm sure you can get out of it. That lady's softer than she makes herself sound."

"Can you imagine what I'd get away with if she didn't make herself seem harsh?"

"_Tala_! I said _now_!"

"Later."

Kai nodded. "Good luck."

Tala got out the car and Kai could hear him shout something back at the woman standing at the entrance to the building. He watched as the tall redhead strode past her, being a good head and a bit taller than her, and her almost black-brown eyes staring through the car window at Kai. He backed out of the premise and headed off to his own house.

"I wish you'd tell him, Tala…" Kai muttered. "I wish you wouldn't be so darn untrusting."

--

Kivea: BWAHAHAA I'll have to end it there.

What _is _that boy hiding?!

You'll just have to keep reading to find out! (insert evil cackle)

I love you all!

Ja ne ~

Kivea

PREVIEW

"Are you doing anything for the half term break?"

"Nope. Nothing at all. Kai's going away to some random place. What about you?"

"No, Mao and Lee are going on holiday with their parents, so I'm looking after the house while they're away."

"So, you'll have the house to yourself?"

"I believe so…"


	10. Holidays and Blondes

**A/N: **I went to a Bullet for my Valentine concert. And got my ticket signed. Be jealous.

TalaRei

Chapter 10

--

Rei sat calmly at the bar, spooning honey stars into his mouth. He yawned. He continued to eat. He was having a nice, calming morning.

"_Lee_?! Where are your bags?! We leave very early tomorrow morning and I want everything done _now_!"

He took a sip of his green tea and sighed happily. This was the life. Sitting by yourself enjoying _me _time over breakfast.

"_Mum_! I can't find my black shorts! I can't finish packing without them!"

"You have others!"

"Shut up Lee! I need those black ones!"

He stood and put his bowl and empty mug in the washing pile which would be waiting for him tomorrow. Ah, tomorrow.

"I'm leaving for school!" he shouted as he pulled open the front door.

"Bye mum!"

"Bye dad!"

The trio headed to the car, getting in in their usual positions and taking off.

"So, Rei," Mao started, hands on the wheel and a subtle hint of teasing in her voice. "What do you plan on doing while we're away?"

Rei shrugged, not falling for her smooth talk. "Haven't made plans yet."

"Really now?"

Lee raised a brow. "What are you two talking about?"

Rei and Mao gave him innocent looks.

"For goodness sake…"

The trio turned back to the road.

"How was your tutoring on Tuesday?" Mao asked, continuing her probing.

Lee sighed in relief. "Thank gosh, we're here!"

He jumped out the car before it had stopped.

"Man, that boy needs a love life," Mao muttered.

Rei chucked and jumped out after his best friend, the two ditching the girl and walking towards the school.

"So, _are _you don't anything while we're gone?" Lee asked.

"If you don't tell your sister, yes," Rei chuckled. "If you do, then no. Nothing."

Lee smirked. "Having a girl round?"

"No, Tala. We're having a mini bring-your-own party. And if you tell your mum, I'm going to punch you. Hard."

"Do doubt about it, just please. No sex in my room," Lee grinned. "That's what Mao's room is for."

Rei felt his face heat up slightly. "Come on, dude. No one's going to have sex."

"At a bring your own in a house? Yeah right," he scoffed. "Especially with _Russians_."

Rei scoffed. "What do you have against those guys? And don't say nothing, because I know you do."

"They're rich bastards," Lee retorted. "I have a right to have something against them. They're unfair, snobbish, spoilt, rich brats."

"Whatever Lee, let's just change the subject…"

--

**That Tuesday: **

"Are you doing anything for the half term break?" Rei asked with a small, slightly nervous smile. He leant forward slightly and Tala looked up curiously.

"Nope. Nothing at all. Kai's going away to some random place. What about you?"

Rei shook his head. "No, Mao and Lee are going on holiday with their parents, so I'm looking after the house while they're away."

A glimmer flashed through Tala's eyes and he smirked, leaning forward himself, so he was inches from Rei. "So, you'll have the house to yourself?"

"I believe so…" Rei replied quietly, his tongue flickering over his lips.

"We should celebrate this rare occasion then," Tala said, his fingers curling around Rei's top button. "How about a _bring your own_?"

"Should I invite my friends?"

"Why not, it'll be more entertaining."

"So, will you still want your _tutoring_ on Tuesday during the holiday?" Tala asked, licking his lips.

Rei smirked hesitantly. "Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint Mao...I suppose I should," he played with Tala's tie slightly. "Maybe we should do it in this house, instead of on the field. I can cook for you."

"I like the sound of that," Tala whispered, leaning forward so he could do so in Rei's ear.

The two had been 'friends with benefits' for an entire month. And here, lying in Tala's beautiful garden, Rei didn't even know why he thought of considering being anything more. There was no pressure, no commitment, no status. Just two people.

--

"A bring your own?" Mystel asked curiously. "An alcoholic bring your own?"

"Yeah," Rei shrugged. "You're more into organising these things than I am, I figured you'd rather do it for me."

Mystel grinned brightly. "Can I invite Zeo?"

"That waiter?" Rei guessed. A furious nod. "Don't see why not."

"Awesome!" the Egyptian pumped his fist in the air. "Oh, this is going to be fun! How many people?"

"No more than twenty."

"You have my word!"

--

Mystel got to telling people right away. Throughout the day, people Rei knew and was friendly with came up to him, telling him they'd see him on Sunday. A few would apologise because they couldn't make it, but that didn't dent his good mood. Takao, Hiromi and Michael could all come, though Max was going on holiday with his mum to America to visit family.

"So, I've found that about ten people are coming so far-"

"You've seen the size of my house, right?"

"And they all know that they have to provide their own alcohol-"

"I can't believe I agreed to this."

"And so if Tala invites a few of his friends, everyone's happy!" Mystel clapped his hands. "Gosh, this is going to be _fun_!"

"You're such a girl sometimes."

"You and Tala should totally come on a double date with me and Zeo."

"You're dating Zeo?"

"No, but that's not the point. He's got a big heart, if I tell him I don't want to be a third wheel he'll come. Trust me."

"You are so manipulative."

"You love me for it!"

Rei rolled his eyes. Mystel grinned.

"Come on Rei! Ready to go!"

Rei waved at his friend and headed off to where his housemates were by their car.

The drive home was full of Mao's persistent chatter and Lee's snores.

"Get ready to go sweetheart!" Xing said as Mao bustled into the door, Lee after her still half asleep.

"Now Rei," the woman started, holding his shoulders. "I need to talk to you about the rules while we're away."

Lee smirked. "No wild parties."

"Exactly," Xing smiled and caressed Rei's cheek. "I trust you with all my heart to keep this place safe and clean. But please, just be careful."

"Stay safe!" Mao called.

Xing frowned. "What is wrong with those kids?"

"Nothing, you guys just get ready, the house will be fine I promise."

"Food money-"

"Is in the safe."

"Emergency money-"

"Is in the envelope in the safe, and is not food money."

"Don't leave the lights on-"

"And turn off the electrics before I go to bed, yes Xing, I know," he pushed her to her room. "Now get your stuff and go."

"I love you, Rei."

"I love you too."

--

The doorbell rang as Rei was cooking vegetables, flipping them and stirring them in a frying pan. He was humming quietly along with the radio.

"Coming!" he called, putting the tea towel he was holding the handle with and brushing his hands, walking out the kitchen and down the hall.

He opened the brown door to see Tala standing there, his red hair tied back into a ponytail and his helmet under his arms, clad in leather and a white button up shirt.

"Hey," the blue eyed boy greeted.

"Hi," Rei said with a bright smile. "I haven't finished cooking dinner yet- I hope you like vegetable stir-fry?"

"Anything sounds good right now," Tala sighed, walking into the house and putting his helmet on the floor by the door.

"Awesome, come on through I'll be done in a second."

Tala walked into the house, looking around even though he knew the house now. He leant on the door frame in the kitchen watching Rei work.

"Where's your 'kiss the cook' apron?"

"I don't have a 'kiss the cook' apron," Rei said, rolling his eyes and turning off the gas. Tala started to walk forward and Rei pushed himself up onto the work top.

Tala smirked and rested his hands next to Rei's hips, pushing himself up an inch to reach the boy's lips.

"Mm, isn't this nice?" Tala asked.

Rei giggled, wrapping his arms around Tala's neck. The redhead's own went around his waist. "I could make it nicer."

And he pressed his lips against the other.

In moments their bodies were flush against each other, their lips working and tongues coming to life.

"Mm," Rei hummed his eyes fluttering as Tala's lips travelled down to his collar bone. "The dinner will get cold."

"I'm hot enough at the moment anyway," Tala said, his breath blowing against Rei's warm skin. "Your heart's beating very fast, isn't it?"

Rei chuckled and pushed Tala back. "Personally, I'd like to eat before anything else."

"I'd like to eat you."

"What are you, a vampire?"

Tala smirked. "I'll be whatever you want me to be, baby."

They didn't manage to finish their food before they were placing feather kisses on each other's lips across the table, standing and moving to get more access to the other. Eventually abandoning the dinner all together.

Rei moaned into Tala's mouth as he was guided to the living room, all the way teasingly unbuttoning the white shirt. His legs met the softness of the sofa and he was pushed back, looking up as Tala ripped off his shirt and straddled him, making quick work of the hair tie holding his mane back.

"Rei!" came a muffled shout and a loud banging on the door. "Present for you!"

Rei growled and pushed Tala off him, leaving the redhead on the couch and stalking to the door, opening it with an annoyed expression on his face.

"What do you want, Takao?"

The boy on the other side of the door had wide eyes and a shocked face. "Dude! Who do _you _have in your house?"

"A friend."

"I can see!"

Rei ran a hand through his locks self-consciously. "You wanted something?"

"Ah, yeah. I'm dropping Maxie off here, I hope you don't mind. I told him you invited him."

"Why does Max need to stay here?"

"Because his girlfriend just dumped him," Takao stated. "I'll go wake him up."

Rei blinked a few times, confused and surprised. "What?"

"Hey Rei, sorry about the trouble," a small voice said. He looked down to see a pale face and a faded smile. "I've not been feeling to well…"

Rei smiled warmly. "It's fine. I didn't expect you yet…what time is it?"

"Six?"

"Ah," Rei faltered. "I lost track of time."

"Its okay."

Rei opened the door wider. "Come in, dump your stuff in my room, you can sleep on Lee's bed."

"Sure thing."

Rei sped into the living room.

"Max is here, get your shirt on."

"What?" Tala looked horrified. "Why?"

Rei sighed. "Because he's upset and need some company. Shirt. Now."

Tala grumbled but pulled his shirt on anyway.

A small blond walked into the room. "Oh! Hey Tala, I didn't know you were here."

The redhead forced a slight smile.

"You hungry Max? You look like you need some food in your stomach," Rei asked, guiding the blond to the kitchen. "There's still some dinner left over, I hope you don't mind if its gone a bit cold."

"Your cooking's good one way or another."

"I'll get you some hot chocolate, okay?"

"Thanks."

Tala came into the kitchen and kissed Rei on the forehead, his jacket on and helmet in his hands. "I should go."

"Okay then…" Rei nodded. "I'll see you on Sunday."

"Hope you feel better soon Max," Tala said, ruffling the boy's hair. "Later."

Rei saw him to the door, watching him put his helmet on and get on his bike. The Chinese boy stepped forward and took the sides of the helmet in his hands.

"Have a nice night," he said before kissing the glass where he could see Tala's face.

And the Russian drove off.

Rei saw Max to bed and cleaned up in the kitchen, drying off the washing up. He showered and got ready for bed, giving the blond above him one last look before turning off the light. It was still early.

He managed to sleep anyway.

--

Kivea: aaahhhh, I'm sorry it's so late. I've been stressed recently, cause I forgot to take my meds and then my dad's refusing to take his meds and it's all a big depressive schizophrenic mess in my family atm, so yeaah. Thanks for waiting D:

Ja ne ~

Kivea

PREVIEW

"


	11. Parties and Social Workers

TalaRei

--

"So," Takao started as Rei finished putting away the last valuable object in the room. "I invited a few people. I hope you don't mind."

Rei raised a brow. "Why would I mind?"

"I know you don't like crowds."

The Chinese boy became suspicious, narrowing his eyes at his friend. "How many people did you invite?"

Takao shrugged. "I don't know. Didn't keep count."

There was a ringing of the doorbell.

Rei didn't take his eyes off the blue haired boy until he'd left the room. "I'll get that."

He opened the door to be greeted by Hiromi's smiling face, her arm linked with a tall, masculine looking redhead.

"Rei, this is Jonny. Jonny, this is Rei."

"Nice to meet you," he said, a mild Scottish accent seeping through his voice and a cocky smirk on his face.

"You too," Rei said politely, shaking the boy's hand. "Come in, Takao's in the living room."

The two went in, Hiromi giggling at something Jonny said to her.

"Hey, Rei! We're here!" shouted someone else from outside. Rei looked to see Oliver and Jean Carlo coming towards him, both holding a bottle each.

"Hey guys, just go straight in, put the drinks on the table inside."

The two past him. He looked back out to see another car starting to come down the road and a couple of kids he recognised walking up the road with a bottle between them.

The car pulled up and out got a few kids he sat next to in a few lessons.

"Hey Rei! It was so nice of you to invite us! You ready to par-tay?"

Rei forced a smile. "Woo. Let's get this thing started?"

"That's the spirit!" the boy patted him on the back, coming in holding three bottles. Two girls trailed in behind him, one of them winking at Rei and running her hand across his chest. He groaned inside. This was going to be a long night.

By the time and hour and a half passed, his living room was crowded and full of bottles that he'd bought and other people and brought. Takao was on the table making a fool of himself, a large group of kids were round the TV playing a Nintendo game, and other people were sitting around and mingling or cheering Takao on in his fatal attempt to sing. Rei was one of those people, a bottle of Scotch in his hands and a slightly tipsy grin on his face. Just as Takao started to pull off his shirt with great difficulty, a couple of girls getting on the table to help, the door bell rang again.

He walked into the hall where there was a couple of girls pressed up against the wall, making out with each other and opened the door and was met by shocking blue eyes that made his breath catch in his throat. The Russian smiled slightly and held up a bottle of Absolute Vodka, holding it out to the Chinese boy.

"I figured you might like some help in providing the alcohol."

Rei smiled sarcastically and took the bottle, stepping back so the boy and his friends could come in. "Thanks."

"You know Bryan, right?"

Rei nodded and shook the lavender haired boy's hand. "Hi again."

He grunted.

"And this is Ian. Miriam and Salima are on their way."

"Awesome. Nice to meet you, Ian," Rei said, shaking the short boy's hand. The boy smiled mischievously and nodded, opening his mouth to say something.

Tala cut him off, putting his hand on Rei's back and pushing the boy forward. "Let's go start this party."

"It's started. You're late."

"No, everyone else was early."

Rei smirked. "Yes, your majesty."

He lead the three Russians into the living room where at least thirty teens were already chatting and messing around, each with drinks in hand.

Tala raised a brow. "I never knew you were having this many people."

"I wasn't," Rei sighed. "Takao decided to go tell people about it and call it an 'open bring your own'."

Bryan smirked. "I'm off to find more alcohol then. And get laid."

Ian scoffed and followed, heading to the couch where Takao and some other kids were playing on the Nintendo. Rei turned to Tala and smiled.

"I'm glad you guys could make it, I thought you wouldn't," he said.

Tala smirked. "How could I miss your party? Blasphemy right there."

Rei giggled and took another swig of his drink. "I know right?"

"Are you drunk, my dearest kitten?"

Rei giggled. "I might be a bit tipsy."

"Just a bit?"

"Yeah-"

"Whoa! Takao! Are you okay?!"

"Am fine! Just fell...whoa, room's spinning..."

The couple looked over to where Takao was stumbling onto a brunet girl.

Tala chuckled. "You want to go somewhere more quiet?"

Rei smirked. "Sure...I'm starting to get a headache anyway."

The Chinese boy took his friend's hand and led him down the familiar hall and into his and Lee's bedroom. Tala sat on the bed and opened his bottle as Rei leant against the door, checking the Russian out. He lifted a hand and beckoned the host over to him. The host complied.

"Mm, how long has it been since I kissed you?" Tala asked as he wrapped his hands round Rei's waist, burring his face in Rei's chest and breathing in deeply.

Rei chuckled and ran his hands over Tala's back before running them over the red devil horns. "Too long."

"Damn true."

Rei chuckled again before lifting Tala's face to look at his, capturing his eyes. Tala found himself getting drawn to the molten gold as he pulled the tanned face closer to him.

The kiss was magic. Everything Miriam bragged about when she kissed someone who had made her 'feel like that'. Tala still hadn't figured it out yet, but he had a good feeling he was close.

"Fuck," he murmured against swollen lips. "Have you been practicing?"

Rei giggled. "Have you?"

The door bell rang.

"I'll go get that," Rei huffed, breaking free of Tala's grip. "Wait for me."

"I'm waiting."

The boy left and Tala relaxed back onto the bed after taking off his jacket, tossing it on the floor and flexing in his muscle shirt.

Rei grinned brightly as he opened the door to Miriam and Salima. "Hey guys! What's up?"

A large lady appeared behind them, looking suspicious. "Hello, you must be Rei? Is Tala already here?"

"Yeah, he is. Do you want me to go get him?"

"No, just remind him to be back before curfew hours this time. Miriam, make sure he comes home _with _you today please or he can say goodbye to his extension. Have a nice party."

Rei nodded and shut the door as Miriam and Salima walked in. He turned to them, bemused with the woman who was on the other side of the door.

"Who was that?"

"Our social worker," Miriam said simply with a forced smile. "Has Tala not told you about her? She runs the orphanage."

Salima snatched at the girl's hand, but Miriam simply pulled away and snarled. "He deserves to know."

Rei processed this information. "I...have to go. Tala's waiting for me."

Salima smiled sympathetically. "We'll see you later."

"Yeah," he said. "Bye."

He walked through the hall and into the room where Tala was waiting for him. The smirk quickly faded from Tala's face when he saw Rei, and he leaped up and went over, holding onto his arms and bending slightly so that he could see into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine," Rei muttered. "That was Miriam and Salima. Your social worker wants you home before curfew hours."

Tala froze. "My social worker?"

"From the orphanage."

"Ah," Tala's lips formed a thin line. "I see."

"Yeah," Rei smiled slightly. "I'm...going to go check on the party and stuff."

"I'll just," Tala ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Later."

"Bye," and with that, he left.

--

Mao came into the house, breathing in the scent of her home. There was no alcohol, no broken objects, no stains, no nothing. She smiled, proud of her little brother. Who was older than her by a month, but that was beside the point.

"Rei!" she called happily. "I have a present for you and Tala! Where are you?"

A long haired male came out of the living room, looking exactly as she left him. "Thank you, Mao, but I don't think it's necessary to get Tala a gift."

She giggled. "Don't be so silly, he's your future boyfriend," she sighed happily. "Of course I'm going to get him a gift! Wow, I'm in such a good mood," she kissed him on the cheek and spun round. "I am going to go unpack!"

He watched her dance off down the hall.

There was a beep on his phone.

_I need to talk to you, Rei. Please get back to me. It's urgent. _

_Tala _

He ignored the message. It was much like the last few he'd gotten. The rest of his family came in and he helped them put their things back.

His phone beeped again and he huffed, pissed off that the redhead was texting him so much.

_Hey dude! You never guess who I saw in the airport? Kai! He invited us out to lunch with him and Tala. How awesome is that? _

_Max _

Rei cringed. Lunch. With Kai and Max. And him and Tala.

_I don't think so... _

_Rei _

There was a beep but moments later.

_You can't leave me with them, Rei! I'm going to be so nervous! Having you and Tala there will make me feel more comfortable. Please? _

_Max _

Rei frowned in confusion. Why would he be uncomfortable?

_Do you like Kai? _

_Rei _

_I don't know, maybe. But Hiromi's already got a new, rich boyfriend, and Kai seems cool so I thought I'd give it a shot, see what happened. Come on Rei! I'll do ANYTHING! _

_Max _

Rei sighed, rubbing his temples. He didn't reply to that text, but one before it.

_Max and Kai have invited us out to lunch, I don't know if you know yet. I've agreed just to make Max more comfortable. Act like nothing's changed, and then it's over, okay? I can't handle dealing with you right now. _

_Rei _

He sat on the couch, sure that his ass had imprinted into the couch with the amount he'd been sat there. Lee came into the room, rubbing his eyes and looking shattered, slumping on the couch next to his best friend.

Beep.

There was a pause.

"Your phone got a message," Lee muttered.

"Cool."

Lee raised a brow. "You going to get it?"

Rei cringed. "Sure."

Lee picked up the phone and opened it, reading the message out loud. "Sure, but please, just hear me out then you never have to talk to me again. Tala."

Rei sighed and curled into a ball. "I don't want to reply."

Lee cocked his head slightly. "Okay."

He pressed a few buttons and tossed the phone to the side.

--

_Whatever. Just make it good, or he's going to fall in depression. I don't know what you two have got going on, and I'm not sure I want to know, but fix it. Now. _

_Rei _

Tala frowned, looking at the text while lying on his bed. There was a furious knocking on the door and he groaned, rolling off the bed and walking to the door, tearing it open. "What?"

There was a plump woman on the other side, her brown eyes frowning. "Dinner's ready, Tala. And I will get you to eat today."

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care if you're not hungry, you're going to eat. No one will want to adopt a skinny anorexic boy."

"Well, in a few years I'll be an adult so there," he sneered. "Suck on that, bitch."

He slammed the door in her face.

"Tala! Open this door right _now_!"

"Make me!" was the muffled reply.

The woman sighed in annoyance and turned to Miriam, shoving the wooden soup spoon in the girl's hands and walking off. "You try."

The blunet looked down at the spoon sadly before slowly tiptoeing to the door that her foster-brother was kept in. She knocked quietly.

"Just _fuck off _okay?! I don't want to have my fucking dinner!"

She opened her mouth to say something before shutting it again, looking back at the wooden spoon in her hands. She bent down and slid it under the door. There was no response.

"Tal?" she tried.

The spoon was shoved back out.

"Go away," he muttered, voice softer now.

She bit back a sigh and nudged the spoon half way with her foot.

It disappeared.

She walked off.

Tala held the spoon in his hand which snapped it in half. He threw it across the room in anger.

His phone beeped.

He didn't care.

He just wanted to be alone again.

"This is what happens when I let someone in," he hissed. "It just _hurts_."

--

Kivea: Oh my fucking gosh of all things fuckable I'm SO sorry it took so long to update =3= I'm having a re-evaluation because my counsellor thinks I need more/stronger medication and my fiancé called it off and blahblahblahblah and yeah. Everything's kinda going wrong recently.

However, I can say 'you are a grapefruit' in Spanish. Score.

Love you all.

R+R

Ja ne ~

Kivea

PREVIEW

"We shouldn't have done that."

"We shouldn't have."

"But we did."

"...do you regret it?"

"No. Do you?"

"I don't know. No. Maybe. I don't know."


	12. Restaurants and Friends

TalaRei

My New English Tutor

--

Rei sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair, staring at his tanned reflection in the mirror. He didn't know what was making him put in effort for this thing. Maybe it was for Max; his close friend that had been one of the first to meet him when he got to Japan at thirteen. Maybe he wanted Tala to feel bad for what he missed.

Maybe he just cared about what he thought.

Grabbing the hairbrush he started to run it through his knotted hair, golden eyes staring intensely at the locks and brain focused on the task. He had more important things to worry about than _why_. He had to worry about _how _he was going to make himself look good. Mao was out of the question as she couldn't find out what was going on until he was sure she wasn't in her happy little bubble. Knowing her she'd try to get them together again. And looking for Lee's advice on how to look good was hopeless. He was better off on his own.

He put down the brush and gripped the sink, breathing in deeply. He didn't know what it was exactly that bothered him about the idea of him and Tala 'back together'. Maybe it was the pain of the fact that they were never _together _in the first place.

He looked back up at the mirror which was now slightly blurry. "Should've trusted Lee's judgement."

But he didn't. And that was in the past. Now all he had to do was get through this night and he'd be able to forget it all.

The talk with Tala worried him. He'd agreed to it. Or Lee had. And Tala just had that way with words. That way that made them so believable, so beautiful, so...

He cursed and threw his brush across the room.

It was nothing worth getting angry about. He hated him now. That's what mattered. Hated.

"God, this is hopeless." Rei muttered to himself. "Absolutely hopeless."

He couldn't fool himself out of whatever it was that he had grown to feel for Tala. It just wasn't his thing.

"All you need to do, Rei, is get dressed, dry your hair, and get out the house. Eat dinner, act like nothing happened, then go back to your everyday life that you had before he came along."

He sucked in a breath, straightened his face and plugged in the hairdryer.

Eventually he left the bathroom, waist wrapped in a towel and hair relatively dry and wrapped in a long, tight plait. He walked into his bedroom alone, meeting another mirror. He played with his bangs. Opening the wardrobe he glanced over his clothing.

He couldn't decide. It was too dark, or too light, or too formal, or too casual. Nothing was perfect. He wanted to be _perfect_.

"I can't do this," he muttered, a hand supporting him against the frame of his closet, the other massaging his face. "Why did I even agree to it."

But he'd already been over that part.

His phone started to ring and he looked over at it on the table, cringing slightly as it vibrated in circles. He walked over slowly and looked at the caller ID, thankful to see it wasn't Tala. Not thankful to find Max's name flashing at him.

"Hey Maxy, what's up?" he asked, forcing a pleasant voice.

"Oh my gosh, Rei! You have to help me! We're going to a nice restaurant and I have nothing to wear!" he exclaimed, panic seeping through the phone line, creating a painful migraine for Rei.

"I'm sure you have something, Max."

"I don't!" he cried, making Rei sit down on his desk chair. "I've gone through my whole wardrobe, I have _nothing_!"

Rei sighed, looking up at the ceiling, thinking for a moment. "Wait there," he said. "I'll come round."

"You're a _lifesaver_, Rei! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"I can't believe you're making such a fuss over a date," Rei muttered. "You've been on _plenty _before."

"Yeah, to the movies or _Burger King_, not a fancy restaurant. I work in those restaurants, not eat at them."

Rei groaned. "Just hold on, I'll be round soon."

"I love you!"

The beeping sound of the phone hanging up rang in his ear.

Sighing again, he pushed himself up from his slouch and clicked the little red button on his phone. He waited a few moments before standing, dropping his towel round his ankles and pulling out random items of clothing from his wardrobe. A red satin Chinese shirt. A pair of black tracksuit bottoms. Black flats. Whatever he could get a hold of. He was out the house in a matter of minutes.

He pulled his bike out of the garage and hopped on it, pushing off and gracefully speeding down the street, past the little kids who were playing curby and football. Max didn't live too far away, but while biking past the bridge and the field he wished it was closer.

"Rei!" came a shout as soon as he'd stepped off his bike. "Rei, thank you so much! You're a _god_!"

Rei patted his blond friend on his back. "Let's get you changed then."

"You look so pretty," Max complimented with a big smile. "Tala will love it!"

He had to force himself to keep his own slight smile. "Thanks."

"Now I really don't know what to wear," Max said with a nervous smile. The look on his friends face calmed Rei down slightly. Seeing Max this worked up about a date made him glad that he agreed. The boy hadn't looked this enthusiastic since Hiromi and he broke up.

"What about that nice tight blue t-shirt?" Rei suggested, pushing his friend into the house. "Or a baggy one. They're more you."

Max groaned. "Fancy restaurant, Rei!"

"No offence, but you don't really own fancy things."

"I know! It sucks!" Max sighed and slumped onto the couch. "What am I going to do? I don't have anything..."

Rei flickered through his wardrobe. "You must have something! What do you wear to work?"

"I'm not wearing my work shirt."

"Fine, go in a t-shirt then-"

"A pale blue shirt."

Rei grinned and pulled said shirt out. "Put this on. It's perfect, and matches your eyes."

"You're so gay," Max said with a laugh before getting a face full of fabric.

"And let's see; trousers...how about jeans? Makes your shirt less fancy."

"But don't I want to be fancy?"

Rei raised a brow. "It's not you, Max. Let your outfit compliment you, not clash," Rei threw the jeans at his friend. "They're nice. Wear a nice jacket with it."

"How about my green-"

"A _nice _jacket, Max. Not the green one," he sighed. "Anything _but _the green one."

The blond pouted. "But I like the green one."

"I know, trust me, I know. But it's not nice. Deal with it," Rei walked to the door. "You change, I'm going to get a drink, and then we'll go to my house and get my car."

--

Rei smiled warmly at his friend who was sat opposite him and next to his date. Rei was next to his own 'date', and the two of them were acting as usual, with a little bit of tension on Rei's half. Tala was cool and relaxed, possibly more so than usual, but Kai would occasionally give both of them a suspicious look. Max didn't seem to notice Rei's tension, however.

"Thanks for bringing us here, Kai," Max said, giving the Russian his full attention. "It's really nice."

"You're welcome. I wasn't sure, as you work here."

Tala cleared his throat and stood. "Excuse me, bathroom."

Kai nodded. A few moments later, the Russian started to move.

"Excuse me!" Rei cut in before the other had a chance to say it. "Ha, bathroom. Must be our drinks or something!"

Max looked horrified. Kai looked a mixture of suspicious and pleased.

Rei leant against the wall, taking in a deep breath. "This is harder than I thought it would be."

"What is?"

He glanced at Tala, unsurprised. "Acting like nothing happened."

"That's because something did happen-"

"But we're not talking about it _now_," Rei snapped. "Not in the middle of this evening. I came here so Max and Kai could talk together alone for a while. Nothing more."

Tala was suddenly very close to him. Too close. "Nothing more, huh?"

Rei held his breath. "No."

Their breath mingled. "I suppose you wouldn't mind if I took a little something then?"

Rei growled. "You're not helping your cause."

"Yet I just can't help myself," Tala purred, dipping further in.

Rei froze, stiffening at the familiar feeling of a foreign kiss. It was different. Softer. Almost needy. It made him want to crumble. So he did.

He was soon sat on top of a sink, his legs wrapped around the back of Tala's, whose hip bone was pressed against his crotch. Rei pulled the Russian further in, but neither made an effort to include tongues. Just a pure, harmless lip lock. Until someone came in.

Rei pushed Tala back as Tala moved away, and the black haired boy slid off the counter. They were both blushing heavily, and Tala nodded coldly to the guy who was standing at the door. He walked out quickly, and Rei swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Ex-excuse me," Rei said quickly. "Just..."

The guy winked at Rei before walking into a stall. The Chinese boy turned to the mirror, horrified, before running out the bathroom.

He walked quickly to his table, seeing the other three sad down. Tala stood and let him pass.

"Are you okay, Rei?" Max asked, looking mildly worried. "You look flustered."

"I'm fine," he said, gritting his teeth.

Not even Tala could hide the tension this time. And not even Max missed it. The meal followed an awkward silence which Max would try to fill. Rei started to relax watching Max babble on and laugh while Kai would sit and smile softly occasionally. He glanced to his left. Tala was there, eating with an indifferent expression on his face.

"I'll get the bill," Kai said, raising his hand to a waiter.

Tala nodded his head. "I'll pay you back."

Max turned to the fair haired Russian. "How much do I owe?"

"I've got it," Kai replied. Max opened his mouth to complain, but one look from Kai shut him up. The Russian got out his wallet.

Rei watched the couple walk out the doors; Max grinning at him over his shoulder as Kai confidently put an arm around the boy's shoulder. Rei smiled back, unable to be uncomfortable. Even if he was absolutely fuming at the redhead next to him, watching his friend walk out with a man and having his own beside him made him warm.

"I'll take Max home," Kai said sharply when they were outside, leaving no room for the bark the Rei had in his throat. "Take Tala home would you?"

"What?!"

Max grinned and hugged his friend, whispering in his ear. "Thank you Rei!"

That halted whatever Rei was thinking. "Sure?"

Max bounced off to Kai's blue car, the owner who simply walked with that air of arrogance, opening his door. Rei watched them drive off and Tala gave him an odd look. "Are we going or what?"

"I don't want to give you a lift home!" Rei whined.

"Fine, I'll get the bus," Tala said with a careless shrug, walking off. "Later."

"Wait."

Tala stopped in his tracks.

"You wanted to talk to me."

He didn't move.

"Then talk. Before I change my mind and leave."

"I'm sorry," Tala said, not turning round. "I didn't mean for it to get this far. When people find out I'm an orphan...Mao assumed I was rich when she told you about me, and I didn't see any harm in just going along with it."

"You lied to me!" Rei said loudly. "You made me look like an idiot!"

Tala turned round, blue eyes burning. "I was planning on telling you!" he snapped. "But you never gave me a chance! When I told him-" he breathed in. "Look, let's just drop it. It was a big mistake, and I should've stopped myself from doing anything with you."

"When you told who?" Rei probed. "Tell me."

"When I told the last girl I fell for," Tala growled. "She went running. She didn't want to be associated with homeless _scum _I believe hey words were. She thought he was dating some rich kid from the international school, when I was on scholarship. I wasn't rich, just _smart_, and all of a sudden her dreams were broken."

Rei sucked in a breath. "You thought I'd be like that?" he asked quietly.

"After I got to know you," Tala sighed. "No, I didn't. But by then it was too late. I didn't plan on carrying on this for so long. I don't _do_ relationships."

"Well I do."

Tala stared into the amber eyes.

"I do relationships. Sure, I haven't really done many before, but I do relationships. And I do honesty," Rei walked forward. "And I'm into you."

Tala swallowed the lump in his throat as the tanned hand grazed his pale cheek.

"But I'm kind of upset that you lied to me."

"I know," Tala cringed.

Rei pursed his lips together and walked towards his car. "You coming?"

Tala huffed and kicked the floor before walking to the passenger's side.

"Direct me to your Orphanage then," Rei said. "What's it called?"

"Yume Orphanage," Tala said. "Head to Yume General Hospital, it's connected."

"I figured," Rei replied.

The car ride was long, silent and painful. Tala stared out the window, clearly not impressed, while Rei kept his eyes trained on the road in front of them. Occasionally Tala would point out a short cut, telling Rei which way to go.

Rei saw the large gates before he saw the building. The red brick wall and iron gates made it look like a European boarding school. There was a large, golden plaque on the side that read 'Yume Orphanage'. The gates were shut.

"Open the window," Tala ordered, and Rei did as he was asked. He leant passed Rei and pressed a buzzer.

"_Hello, this is Kiva speaking. How may I help you?_"

"Keev'," Tala called. "Open the gate would you?"

"_Only Teacher can open the gate-_"

"Shut up and open the fucker," Tala sighed. "I do it for you all the time when you come home with strangers."

There was a pause. "_Asshole. Opening gate- this button, right?" _

The gates opened.

"Cheers Keev'! I owe you one," Tala called before leaning back. There was the sound of static from the speaker and Rei drove into the Orphanage grounds.

"Thanks for giving me a lift," Tala said. "I'll...see you?"

Rei bit his lip. "Yeah."

Tala squeezed his eyes shut. "Fuck this shit," he said before turning and smacking his lips against Rei's.

The Chinese boy replied eagerly.

Wet tongues danced and hands pulled and grabbed, trying to blend their faces together. Tala undid his seat belt and clambered closer to Rei, grabbing black locks of hair and flicking his tongue around Rei's. Rei wrapped his arms around Tala's neck, running his fingers through red hair desperately.

Tala pulled back first, swollen pink lips following him slightly.

"We shouldn't have done that," Rei said, licking his lips.

Tala agreed. "We shouldn't have."

"But we did."

The taller boy cringed slightly, almost scared. "...do you regret it?"

"No. Do you?"

"I don't know. No. Maybe. I don't know," he shut his eyes. "I'm just...confused."

Rei nodded.

"I'm going to go. Later."

"Bye..."

Rei watched Tala walk towards the old building, hands stuffed in his pockets, shoulders slouched. A brunette girl opened the front door, and Rei assumed it to be the girl who opened the door for them. She waved slightly at him and Tala pulled her in the house.

He drove out, not looking back.

--

Kivea: I don't have an excuse this time. I'm just lazy. I'm moving back to England too, so things are a bit rushed and up in the air and shit. Iono.

Thanks for the wait.

Ja ne ~

Kivea

PREVIEW

"So, how do we do this?"

"I guess we just go with it."

"Right. Never done this before. Not for a long time."

"Then we'll have to make sure this time it works right, huh?"


	13. Dances and Kisses

My New English Tutor

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters.

--

The tapping of his foot against the floor. The ticking of his watch. The sound of his teacher droning on and on about nothing he cared about. The sound of those two girls at the back of the classroom gossiping about something trivial. The sound of Takao's pen clicking next to him. He glanced at the clock. Then his watch, just to check. Ten more minutes.

He ducked behind the bush as another guard came past, grinning at his partner-in-crime. They tiptoed to the parking lot and the fairer haired Russian got into the car, while he mounted the bike. He put on his helmet and the other revved the engine in impatience. Tala nodded and turned the keys, backing out before the car and charging towards the gate.

He sighed in annoyance as the teacher started to give out homework. He could've been told to write a five thousand word essay in three weeks right now and he'd probably agree purely to get out of this hell hole and go to the gate.

Security stood in the way, but the loud honk from the car and the smooth dodges of the bike made them give up quickly and simply contact the main office. The nameplate on the car was a dead give away, and the redhead's loud barks of laughter didn't help. The two vehicles started to speed down the road to a local school.

Rei was out the classroom before the bell had even gone, charging out quickly with Takao tagging behind him. He ignored the calls for him to slow down however, he'd stop when he'd got to his destination, but for now, he wasn't stopping for anyone.

Two red lights, three _only just _misses of pedestrians, speeding, riding the bike on the pavement, going the wrong way down a one way street.

Knocking over two, probably more, people, running in the hall, sliding down the banister, breaking open _his own_ locker because it was 'faster'. Finally, he arrived at the front, looking at his watch again and glancing up and down the street.

The car passed the school, waving to the Chinese boy standing on the pavement, while the bike slowed to a stop. Takao watched from the door with Mao, who giggled happily.

"Oh yeah," Takao said. "It's Tuesday."

"Yup!" Mao confirmed. "Rei's never free on Tuesday."

They watched the boy in question jump on the back of the bike and pull on a helmet that was handed to him as they set off. Takao sighed in disappointment. "Now who's going to help me with my math?"

Mao linked her arm with Takao's, making the boy flush. "I'm great at math! No problem!"

--

Tala watched Rei's brow furrow as he tried to memories the words on the page.

"Ready?" Tala asked. The Chinese boy sucked in a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, hello. What is your name?"

"My name is Rei, what is yours?"

Tala nodded. "My name is Tala. It's nice to meet you."

"You too. Are you busy on...Saturday?"

"Yes, I am," Tala grinned. Rei frowned in confusion. This wasn't how they'd practiced it. "I have dance class."

"But-"

Tala rolled his eyes. "You can't tell someone what their answer is, Rei."

Rei pouted slightly.

"There is a disco at my house," Tala continued. He paused to make sure that Rei had absorbed and translated what he'd said. "Do you want to come?"

Rei took a moment to dissect that one, before widening his eyes in surprise. "What?"

Tala rolled his eyes again. "Do you want to come?"

"Yeah, I got that. At your house. As in, the orphanage?"

"Yes, the orphanage. It's our Easter Dance. Miriam and Salima will be there, and you can bring a friend. I want to bring you."

Rei smiled softly. "Sure. What time?"

"Five pm. I'll pick you up."

The boy raised a brow. "You'll what?"

"Pick you up."

He laughed. "I think it'd be easier for me to make my own way there, seeing as it's at you house!"

Tala huffed. "Fine, be there for seven."

Rei raised a brow.

"So I wanted to hang out with you beforehand. What's the big deal?"

Rei giggled, shaking his head. "I have homework to do, pick me up later, okay?"

--

Rei looked up from his book as there was a knock on his door. He had already informed his family that he was going out with Tala, so they left it for him to answer. The boy was in a smart, baggy white shirt with pin stripe trousers.

"I feel under dressed now," Rei joked, looking down at his button up T-shirt, red tie and jeans. Tala rolled his eyes and motioned for the other to follow him outside. There, parked agains his car, was Tala's old bicycle.

"You biked here?" Rei asked, slightly surprised.

"I bike every where if I don't have Kai's motorbike. I was hoping to put it in the back of your car and drive back."

Rei nodded, jogging back inside and grabbing the car keys. "I'm taking the car!" he called, receiving an 'sure' from Mao and a 'whatever' from her father, the Chinese boy was back outside, opening the boot for his boyfriend's bike.

He still couldn't get used to how nice that sounded. His _boyfriend's_.

Tala hopped in the driver's side and took the keys from his date, starting the engine and pulling out the drive. The car ride there was pretty silent with the occasional small talk, and when they got there, Tala sucked in a breath, staring at the building.

"This is it," he said. "You're the first person I've brought to come inside here."

"What about Kai, or Byan?"

Tala scoffed. "No way. They rip on me for being pour enough to then deal with having them see the place. They drop me off but that's it."

Rei nodded in understanding and he was led into the building. It looked at lot like a boarding school, with a main hall and different rooms here and there. Tala led him down one of the halls and through a pair of double doors where there was a large room, full of multi-coloured balloons and streamers. Rei looked around the room at the other people there. There were a few adults who were clearly chaperoning, and a mixture of children and teens.

"Rei!" called a familiar voice, and he looked to see Miriam running over to him with a large grin plastered on her face. "I'm so glad you came! I feel so _old _around these kids."

"I'm older than you," Tala pointed out, raising a fine brow.

She waved him off. "You don't count. Come on, you can come sit with us. Salima's here too!"

Rei chuckled at the girl's eagerness as he was pulled to a circular table on the edge of the room. Sure enough, Salima was there, in jeans and a blouse, while Miriam wore a yellow petticoat skirt that look like it came out a musical. Tala was striding behind him, an air of arrogance he'd never seen on the boy shining through.

"Tala's got a bit of a reputation here," Miriam explained as the redhead sat, a conversation between him and the other redhead starting up quickly. "So don't be surprised if you get odd looks. He doesn't like to bring people, never mind dates."

Rei's eyebrows rose. "People know he's gay."

The girl's face scrunched up in thought. "Not really _gay_, but no one's ever seen him with a girl. Only with other Russian males...and me and Salima of course. But that's about it."

Rei nodded in understanding, looking into the blue eyes.

Almost as soon as Rei had sat; Miriam preferring to stand behind Tala's chair, the music started. The dark haired girl squealed, grabbing Tala and dragging him out to the dance floor, though he didn't really protest. Salima and Rei laughed as Miriam's pale yellow skirt flowed freely around her knees. Salima looked to Rei, her hand supporting her chin.

"Have you ever seen those two dance?" she asked.

The dark haired boy looked curious. "No, are they good?"

A grin. "Amazing."

He looked back to the couple, who had already started dancing; their hands clammed together in front of them, cha-cha-chaing back and forth. Salima held her hand out to Rei, who grinned sheepishly.

"I'm not too good either," she said with a shrug. "But we can do the easy version."

He nodded and took her hand, standing next to their partners and making much simpler movements. Rei glanced at Tala and Miriam, who were expertly moving their feet back and forth, in front of each other and spinning, while he and Salima simply moved back and forth, back and forth. Tala and Miriam had their own little bubble, which was shortly destroyed when Tala spun round and took Rei's hands, Miriam following suit with Salima.

"I can't dance," Rei informed his date. "Seriously."

Tala shrugged, his face softening as he looked at Rei. "It's okay; you're quick on your feet, and graceful. Just follow me," Tala moved so that he was next to Rei, and started to move forward, teaching the boy the woman's part. Rei had his eyes trained on Tala's feet as they crossed, and moved forward, then uncrossed and moved back. After a while he looked at his own feet, moving in time with Tala.

Until the boy took his place back in front of Tala. "You've got it."

"No, I haven't. Come back here!" he said, pointing to his side. Tala laughed, and Rei found out what Miriam meant. People looked over in surprise and mild horror as the two started to move.

"People are looking," he pointed out, glancing around him and losing his beat.

"Then let them look," Tala replied hotly with a smirk. "I want to show you off to everyone."

Rei blushed and squeaked slightly as he was tipped back and up again, then got dragged back into the dance. He couldn't help but laugh at Tala's pride and eccentric actions and attitude as he was spun in circles and dragged about.

"See, you're not that bad at dancing."

"Only because you're pulling me around! I don't have much time to think."

"That's a good thing. Don't think," Tala moved his ear to Rei's ear. "Just move with me."

Rei squirmed slightly and shivered at the sound of his mate's husky voice and the feeling of warm air hitting his cheek and ear.

"_Please keep PDA down to a minimum, teens,_" came a harsh voice from the speakers, making Rei look up and jump slightly. Tala pressed his lips forcefully against Rei's, making amber eyes widen and tanned body freeze up.

"Tala!" he hissed. "What are you doing?!"

"Pissing off the whore," he snorted, glaring at the stage where a large woman looked furious. He smirked, the arm on Rei's waist creeping down.

Rei took his own hand that was resting on Tala's shoulder and moved it back up, frowning at the boy. "Behave yourself, Tala. There's children around."

Tala grumbled something, his mood slightly burst, before a wicked glint lit up in his eyes. "Hey, you want a tour around this place? See where I live seeing as I've been to your house so many times."

Rei gave his boyfriend a suspicious look before nodding, a light smile gracing his features. "Why not? Lead the way."

A grin that was clearly rare for Tala judging from the gasps and whispers of those around them met Rei's eyes. He couldn't help rolling his eyes as he was dragged out the hall, past the man supervising at the door who just gave the boys a wink as he and Tala's fists met in a friendly gesture. Tala led him up some large stairs and down another one of the endless hallways.

"Where are we going?" Rei asked curiously, looking around.

"The Library," Tala replied, the coldness that he had met the people in the hall with relaxing in the solitude they now had. "Figured with the amount of books in your room you might like it."

Rei grinned this time. "You guys have a whole library?"

"Kids buy their own books, and just kind of put them in the library when they're done. It's not so much of a library as a room full of second-hand books."

They turned a corner and Tala opened a wooden door into a small room- at least it looked small with all the books clattered around. "The workers figured they should start organising in here, so they're starting to put up a system. That's why it's a mess."

Rei let go of Tala's hand and walked further into the room. The bookshelves weren't too tall; about as tall as a school's bookshelf. They lined the walls and there were a few desks scattered around with books on them. Boxes lined any free-space with labels such as 'Drama' and 'History' on them. "This place is amazing."

"Thought you might say that," Tala chuckled, wrapping his arms around Rei's waist, nuzzling the boy's neck. "Not as amazing as you."

Rei scoffed. "You think that line's going to work on me?" he asked, turning in Tala's arms with a brow raised.

The redhead shrugged. "It was worth a try."

Rei's hands traced along the arms that were wrapped round his waist, following them up to their shoulders, snaking down and around a neck and back. "Mm, it might've worked. A little."

"A little, huh?"

Just as their lips brushed there was a feminine squeak in the corner. Tala groaned and hung his head, looking highly irritated and popping a vein. Rei looked to where the sound came from nervously.

"S-sorry!" said a small girl quickly, brushing pink bangs from her face. "I didn't mean to disturb you!"

"Jesus Christ, what the hell are you doing here, Mathilda?"

She spluttered nervously, beat red looking anywhere but the two boys. Seeing her embarrassment Rei started to feel some of his own creep onto his face. "I...um, I was just looking for a book. That's all."

"That's not what I meant," Tala insisted, his strong hold on Rei not loosening. "What are you doing here and not _downstairs_?"

She cringed. "Daichi's following me around again..." was the small mutter. "It's making me uncomfortable."

Tala sighed in annoyance. "Look, just go down and hang out with your friends. If he follows you around, then just turn and ask him what the fuck he's doing!" he frowned. "Or tell him I'm going to come get him for making you stay up here and disrupting my mood!"

Squeaking again, the girl smiled thankfully, though she still looked a bit fearful. "Th-thank you, Tala!"

"Yeah, whatever. Fuck off."

And she was gone.

He turned back to Rei to see the boy looking very, _very _curious. He held back another sigh.

"She seemed scared of you."

"I need to illustrate my authority as the elder. Besides," he smirked. "We were just getting to a very happy place."

Rei rolled his eyes, squirming out of the grasp and sauntering over to a table, sitting on top of it, trying not to giggle at the hungry look in his boyfriend's eyes. "Oh? What would this happy place be?"

"Why don't I show you?"

--

After being finally found by the large plump woman that Rei had seen on stage earlier that evening, they returned to the hall for a while before Rei told Tala he needed to leave. Most of the guests were starting to depart at that point anyway, Salima informing them that she was staying the night. Tala got back into the car, though Rei frowned.

"I'll drive myself home, it's dark," he insisted.

Tala shook his head. "I'm dropping you off, like a normal boy does with his date."

Rei gave up as soon as the word 'normal' left Tala's lips, getting into the passenger's seat.

The drive back seemed far too short for either male's liking.

"So," Rei said, helping Tala get his bike out the boot and taking the keys while they stood on the doorstep. "I guess I'll see you around, huh?"

Tala smirked, a hand sliding round the boy's waist and quickly pulling the boy flush against him. "I suppose you will. I'll call you."

"You better!" the Chinese boy joked pulling on a stray hair that was hanging in Tala's face. "I know where you live; I'll come hunt you down if you don't."

Tala's smirk widened into a proper smile against rosy lips, mumbling into them. "Yes, but you don't know which room I am. See? Thinking ahead right there."

Rei chuckled and pressed his lips against Tala's, his fingers interlinking round the back of the redhead's neck, as two pale hands groped his ass, mashing their lips and hips together.

"Ah, I take it your cousin didn't know where you were going," Tala said with an amused look, eyes looking behind Rei.

He scowled, turning slightly. "Which one-"

There stood Lee, glaring at the couple (though mainly at Tala), his arms crossed over his chest, standing in the living room window. Rei froze up in horror. "Oh fuck."

Tala forced the boy to look at him again and smacked their lips together roughly. "Maybe I'll call you tomorrow to make sure you're still alive," he said before leaving to get on his bike, flipping off the boy at the window. Rei smacked a hand to his forehead, preparing for the conversation that was about to come.

He stepping into the door, and there was a loud voice that rang through from the living room.

"Rei's kissing a rich asshole on the doorstep!"

Rei sighed.

"Lee, stop spying on him! And don't use that language!" came a woman's voice from the kitchen.

"But _mum_! He _is _a rich asshole!"

"Rei's dating a boy?" came another male voice, from further back in the house. "A rich one? Get him to buy you your own car!"

"Kouji! Don't be rude!"

Rei pinched his nose. "He's on scholarship! He's not rich! And yes, Rei is dating a boy!" he replied. His voice was met with silence.

"I didn't know he was on scholarship!" he heard Mao exclaim from the kitchen.

"He doesn't like people knowing!" Rei whined. "Do we have to shout? My voice hurts!"

Lee and Mao emerged from their respective places.

"He's still an asshole," Lee declared.

"I heard that Lee!" scolded his mother.

Lee fumed. "Good! 'Cause its true!"

"What did he say?" asked his dad.

"I said that he's still an asshole!"

Mao started asking him many questions, excitement in her eyes. "How did it go? Did you dance? Did you have fun? Did he kiss you? Did he show you his room?" her excitement turned into mild perversion. "Did you guys _do_ stuff?"

Lee and Rei looked horrified. "Mao!" they exclaimed together.

"I did _not _need that image!" Lee wailed.

"No, we didn't _do _stuff!" Rei defended.

"Good, you're too young!" came the woman of the house.

There was a grunt from the other side of the house. "They're old enough, sugar! So long as they don't come home with a baby!"

"Don't encourage them!"

Rei couldn't help but smile that time, as the married couple emerged to debate the subject of 'whether their children and their nephew should be having sex'. Mao was still at his side, probing for information, and Lee looked slightly repulsed.

"He's still an asshole."

"Lee! Language!"

--

Kivea: I AM SO NOT DEAD!

My girlfriend would be happy to hear that xD

I know, I'm such a crappy updater, but I'm almost finished my holidays and I'll be back on regular schedule, where southpark will not be able to distract me with its toilet humour that I know and love.

R+R, CC plz.

Ja ne ~

Kivea

PREVIEW

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No, they'll be arriving next week! It's so exciting!"

"Yay..."

"I knew you'd be happy!"

"Oh, I can't _wait_..."


End file.
